Amor Fugaz
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Tudo o que ela queria era se vingar do seu namorado. Mas as coisas acabaram saindo um pouco fora de ordem... Continuação de "Good Girl Go Bad". SasukeXHinata
1. Capitulo 1

**Ola a todos!**

**Atendendo a pedidos aqui está a continuação de Good Girl Go Bad!**

**Espero que voces curtam.**

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Sem pânico. Sem pânico.

Ah Kami, ela ia ter um surto de pânico a qualquer momento. Hinata não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo com ela! De todas as pessoas de Konoha, por que ela?

Ontem a noite deixar uma boate com o melhor amigo do ex-namorado dela parecera uma ótima idéia. Hoje de manhã já não parecia tanto assim...

E a questão era essa no momento. Como ela ia sair da cama sem que Sasuke acordasse?

Ela não ia ter coragem de encara-lo depois da noite anterior. Ela não acreditava nas coisas que tinha dito ou feito! Ela tinha simplesmente se oferecido para ele! Ah Kami, ela nunca ia superar isso...

Mas ela ainda tinha que sair dali, antes que ele acordasse. Pelo som da respiração dele, Sasuke estava dormindo profundamente. Talvez esse fosse o exato momento para sair dali.

A luz do dia iluminava o quarto e Hinata podia ver seus sapatos no chão, mas ela sabia que o vestido tinha ficado na entrada da casa. Como se as coisas não pudessem piorar...

Talvez ela pudesse... Se enrolar no lençol e ir até a sala da frente? Ela olhou de relance para o lado e viu que Sasuke tinha uma parte do lençol em volta de sua cintura. Sem chances ai.

Bom, ela teria que ir sem roupa até la. Mas fazer o que né?

Ela começou a se levantar silenciosamente, o lençol cobrindo seus seios, até que uma voz a parou.

-Fugindo na manhã seguinte?

Hinata congelou no lugar onde estava.

Ela ouviu Sasuke suspirar.

-Você não está tendo uma crise de consciência né? –ele perguntou.

Hinata queria morrer de vergonha. Então ela enterrou o rosto no lençol.

Ela ouviu a risada rouca de Sasuke.

-É, você está.

Ela continuou com o rosto coberto, mas pelo movimento no colchão era fácil deduzir que ele estava se levantando.

Hinata abaixou um pouco do lençol bem a tempo de ver Sasuke acordado (e totalmente nu), caminhando em direção ao armário. Ele não tinha um pingo de vergonha pela falta de roupas. Mas também, alguém com tanta perfeição não poderia sentir mesmo vergonha.

Ele abriu a porta do armário e pegou uma yukata, jogando para Hinata.

-Você pode vestir isso. –ele falou, virando-se para pegar outra.

-Não precisa. –ela falou sem convicção.

-Sim, precisa. –ele falou tranqüilo, enquanto vestia uma yukata –Nós vamos conversar e tomar café da manhã e embora eu não tenha nada contra nós fazermos isso com você sem roupa alguma eu sei que você não ia conseguir.

Hinata queria morrer de vergonha.

-Sasuke-Kun...

-O que aconteceu com apenas Sasuke? –ele provocou.

-Eu não sei o que eu estava fazendo ontem a noite. –ela falou mortificada.

-Eu ouso dizer que você sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

O cretino estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Hinata queria mata-lo por isso.

-Eu...

-Se vista e me encontre na cozinha. Daí nós poderemos conversar. –ele falou, com finalidade, e deu as costas a ela, saindo do quarto.

Hinata respirou fundo. Tudo bem. Talvez fosse realmente uma boa idéia eles conversarem. Sasuke devia estar com uma péssima impressão dela. Ele devia estar achando que ela era uma oferecida, ou pior, mais uma daquelas meninas que ficavam se arrastando por ele. Hinata se recusava a ser qualquer uma das duas coisas.

Ela se vestiu com a yukata de Sasuke. Ela se sentiu pequena dentro da roupa, mas isso já era esperado. Ela não encontrou uma escova de cabelo, apenas um pente ali e teve que se esforçar para escovar seu cabelo com ele.

Quando ela chegou na cozinha Sasuke estava na pia fazendo alguma coisa. O apartamento dele era obviamente de solteiro, a cozinha sem todas as coisas necessárias, mas que um homem obviamente não saberia usar.

-Sente-se. –ele falou sem se virar do balcão, onde ele mexia em alguma coisa.

Hinata percebeu que no fogão havia uma chaleira, provavelmente esquentando água para o chá. Ela puxou um dos banquinhos altos que havia próxima a bancada que separava a cozinha da sala e sentou-se ali.

Sasuke veio até onde ela havia se sentada e depositou um prato com torradas na frente dela.

-Eu não sou de cozinhar, então você vai ter que se contentar com um café simples. –ele falou.

-Não tem problema. –Hinata falou, baixo.

Sasuke suspirou, mas não comentou nada, enquanto voltava para pegar a água quente. Ele despejou a água em duas xícaras e trouxe ambas para a bancada, mas ao invés de ficar do outro lado, como Hinata esperava, ele sentou-se bem ao lado dela.

-Agora, relaxe. –ele falou –Eu não vou morder você. –ele deu um sorriso maldoso –Agora.

Hinata corou terrivelmente.

-Sasuke-Kun, nós precisamos conversar. –ela falou, nervosa, mas felizmente sem gaguejar –O que aconteceu ontem foi...

-Inesperado. –ele falou, cortando ela –Deliciosamente inesperado, eu devo admitir.

Hinata sentiu um certo prazer nisso, mas ela se lembrou que essa não era a questão no momento.

-Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça. –ela tentou de novo.

-Você queria se vingar do seu ex. –Sasuke falou, como que para lembra-la –Acontece. Mulheres adoram vinganças...

Hinata estava começando a ficar frustrada com ele.

-A questão... –ela falou, a beira de perder a paciência –É que foi um erro de uma noite e eu adoraria que nós colocássemos isso no passado.

-Não vai rolar. –Sasuke falou, tranqüilamente, como se aquilo encerrasse a questão.

Ele deu um gole no seu chá. Hinata piscou uma vez, então outra. Isso só podia ser brincadeira.

-O que você disse? –ela perguntou incrédula.

-Exatamente o que você ouviu. Não vai rolar fingir que nada aconteceu ontem. –ele falou tranqüilamente.

-E o que você sugere? –ela perguntou, levemente irônica.

-Que a gente continue ficando. –ele falou com simplicidade.

Hinata olhou para ele como se o moreno tivesse ficado louco.

-Você quer que a gente tenha um caso? –ela perguntou chocada.

-Se é assim que você prefere chamar. –ele deu de ombros –Eu não to falando de um compromisso sério, Hinata. Eu estou falando de uma coisa entre nós. Pela diversão, pelo prazer.

Ok, a última parte lançou um arrepio no corpo de Hinata, mas ela não ia admitir isso de jeito nenhum.

Ela não ia negar que a proposta era tentadora. Porque era. E muito. Só de lembrar as sensações que Sasuke tinha trazido para ela ontem seu corpo já se esquentava em antecipação. Mas mesmo assim... Ela era romântica. Ela nunca entrava em relacionamentos sem realmente gostar da pessoa.

Mas também, não era por isso que ela estava nessa situação? Por que ela se importara com Naruto mais do que ele com ela?

Ela não tinha exatamente um sentimento que a ligasse a Sasuke. Até onde ela sabia tesão não era um sentimento. Ela o respeitava e admirava, e uma vez ou outra ela até sentira medo dele, mas fora isso não havia mais nada que ela pudesse dizer sobre ele. Ela não sabia quase nada sobre a vida dele, os gostos dele. E não importava como Sasuke quisesse chamar isso. Eles iam entrar num relacionamento.

Hinata respirou fundo.

-Você deve estar me confundindo com alguém, Sasuke-Kun, -ela falou por fim – Eu não sou assim. Eu não faço essas coisas... –ela falou levemente corada, lembrando das coisas que eles fizeram na noite passada.

E Sasuke pareceu ter lido a sua mente, porque um sorriso maldoso enfeitou o rosto dele.

-Ah você faz sim... –ele provocou.

Dessa vez quando Hinata corou foi visível para qualquer um.

-Eu não sou assim. –ela repetiu, e quase tremeu quando viu ele descer de seu banco e se aproximar dela -Você vai se cansar de mim logo. –ela argumentou.

Ele separou levemente as pernas da morena, para que ele pudesse se acomodar entre elas e ficar mais perto.

-Você pode se cansar de mim antes. –ele argumentou de volta, roçando o nariz no dela –O mundo pode acabar no meio tempo... Que tal deixar isso para quando acontecer? –ele sugeriu, roçando o lábio no queixo dela.

Hinata teria xingado se ela tivesse voz. Ele a estava fazendo se sentir mole, entorpecida.

-Sasuke...

-Por que você não toma um banho para relaxar? –ele sugeriu, agora mordiscando o queixo dela. –Eu adoraria te dar um banho.

Ela adoraria que ele desse um banho nela. Mas essa questão não podia ser resolvida assim, vamos tomar um banho e tudo está ótimo. Porque não estava. Ela ainda não tinha concordado com aquilo.

-Eu...

-SASUKE! ABRE ESSA PORTA! –a voz de Naruto soou na porta de entrada, enquanto ele esmurrava a mesma.

Hinata quase pulou de sua cadeira. Sasuke bufou entediado.

-SASUKE! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TA AI. –ele bateu de novo na porta.

Hinata mordiscou o canto do lábio.

-Deixa comigo. –Sasuke falou, mais preocupado com a interrupção do que com os berros dos amigos.

-Ele parece agitado... –Hinata falou preocupada.

-Quando ele parece calmo? –Sasuke rebateu se dirigindo a porta –Fique ai quietinha e me espere. –ele pediu.

Ele nem precisava ter falado isso. Hinata não estava nem um pouco a fim de ver Naruto. Muito menos vestida numa yukata de Sasuke.

-Sasuke, abra essa porta agora ou eu vou... –Naruto parou de falar de repente quando a porta se abriu.

-O que? –Sasuke perguntou, encostado no batente da porta, totalmente calmo, quase entediado.

Naruto estreitou os olhos.

-Você deixou a boate ontem com a Hinata. –não era uma pergunta.

-Talvez. –Sasuke falou tranqüilo.

-Sasuke! Eu quero que você saiba que a Hinata não é como essas meninas com quem você brinca! –Naruto falou, irritado –Se você machuca-la eu vou...

-Mais do que você já machucou? –Sasuke rebateu –Eu acho difícil.

Isso calou Naruto na hora.

-Você não devia estar com sua nova namorada? –Sasuke continuou –Pode deixar que eu cuido da Hinata agora. –quando ele viu que Naruto abria a boca para retrucar ele o cortou –Tenha um bom dia. –e bateu a porta na cara do amigo.

-Isso era mesmo necessário? –Hinata perguntou desconfortável.

-Depois de tudo o que ele fez para você, você ainda tem pena dele? –Sasuke perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não é isso! –Hinata protestou –Eu só não vejo necessidade de esfregar na cara dele.

-Como ele não viu necessidade de esfregar na sua cara ontem na boate? –ele rebateu sarcástico.

Era impossível discutir com ele, além de extremamente enfurecedor.

-Eu acho melhor eu ir embora. –ela falou num suspiro.

-Não, você não vai embora. –Sasuke falou voltando a se aproximar dela.

-Você não manda em mim! –ela rebateu.

-Verdade. –ele cedeu tranqüilo –Mas... Eu sou uma pessoa insistente e você não sai daqui sem me dar a resposta que eu quero. –dessa vez quando ele se inclinou sobre ela foi a língua que ele passou pelo pescoço dela.

Hinata se perguntou o que mais ele seria capaz de fazer com aquela língua...

-Vamos. –ele falou mordiscando a orelha dela -Eu preciso te dar um banho.

Hinata corou, mas não conseguiu esconder seu gemido de prazer quando ele começou a beijar a linha do maxilar dele.

-N-não será necessário... –ela falou sem convicção.

-Acredite, é extremamente necessário. –ele falou, levantando-a e carregando-a em direção ao banheiro.

E Hinata desistiu de lutar contra. Não tinha razão. No fim das contas Sasuke tinha razão em tudo: Naruto não a respeitara, ela não tinha porque respeita-lo. E sentimentos só traziam complicações. Estava na hora de se divertir um pouco.

Por isso quando Sasuke a colocou no chão ela não teve nem um pouco de pudor em beija-lo. E quando ele soltou a yukata dela ela fez a mesma coisa com a dele, deslizando a mão pelo peito firme dele, o abdômen definido.

Ele a empurrou para dentro do box e Hinata arqueou as costas ao sentir a água gelada cair nela. Ela ouviu Sasuke dar uma risada rouca e voltou a beija-lo.

Ele a prensou contra a parede, deslizando as mãos pelas costas dela, passando pela bunda, até que ele segurou as coxas dela e num movimento único puxou-a para cima. Hinata envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas. E então ele estava dentro dela, naquele lugar onde só ele podia chegar. E Hinata estava perdida entre a sensação fria do azulejo em suas costas e do homem quente entre suas pernas.

Sasuke passou a língua pelo pescoço dela, roubando algumas gotas de água que ali estavam.

E quando ela gozou, com o nome dele em seus lábios, Hinata teve certeza de uma coisa: pelo tempo que durasse ele ia ficar com _ela_.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ola a todos! Mil perdoes pela demora, mas aqui estamos com mais um capitulo. Espero que voces gostem!**

**FranHyuuga: Hahaha Sim, eu achei q merecia uma continuação... hahah Obrigada, espero que vc curta.**

**Sazame Hyuuga: Hahaha Aguarde q a vingança ainda nao acabou... ;)**

**Hime No 1: Continuando ;)**

hinahinaaaa: Claro q tem mais ;)

jessica-semnadaprafaze123: Eu tb adoro ela com os caras "errados"... hahaha

Lidy-Chan: Eh a musica do Cobra Starship? Pq eh dessa musica q vem o titulo da short. A fic vai ser uma long sim ^^

Mrs. Loockers: Eu tb fui procurar debaixo do meu chuveiro, mas nao achei T.T hahahah

mahara-chan: Na vdd tem mais algunS ;)

OhMissa: Muito obrigada pelo elogio.

Reviews depois hein!!!  


* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-VOCÊ O QUE? –Ino falou, incrédula.

-Ino, fale baixo! –Hinata pediu nervosa, olhando em volta.

-Desculpa, meu amor, mas você me chocou agora. –Ino falou rindo –Vocês estão juntos?

-De certa forma. –Hinata falou num suspiro –É difícil de explicar.

Ino arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que? Vocês transaram até ele te convencer?

-INO! –Hinata corou, então olhou para o chão –Mais ou menos isso... –ela admitiu.

Ino explodiu em gargalhadas.

-Esse é o espírito, Hinata. Eu pessoalmente acho que você está certa. Um caso sem importância e você se esquecerá de todo o resto. É bom relaxar e transar só pelo prazer as vezes.

Hinata suspirou.

-Eu não era assim.

-Bem vinda ao clube. –Ino sorriu animada.

-Você tem certeza de que devia estar me encorajando?

-Você prefere o que? Que eu diga que você é uma vagabunda? –Ino revirou os olhos –Desencana Hinata. Esse tipo de relacionamento é mais comum do que você imagina. Agora vamos mudar de assunto! –um sorriso maldoso apareceu no rosto da loira –Como ele é?

Hinata se recusou a corar.

-Você devia saber. –ela rebateu.

Realmente Ino já tinha ficado com Sasuke. Uma vez, há muito tempo, antes de ela se descobrir apaixonada por Choji. De acordo com a loira fora o que a fizera perceber que o que ela achava sentir por Sasuke não era nada mais que brincadeira de criança.

-Isso foi há tanto tempo... –Ino retrucou tranqüila –Ele pode ter ficado melhor no meio tempo. Ou pior.

-Com o tanto de prática que ele veio juntando? –Hinata falou irônica –Melhor com certeza.

Ino riu.

-Vai com calma, Hinata e você vai ver que tudo dará certo. E você nem gosta tanto assim dele, se der errado é só você largar o homem e ponto. Onde está o problema?

Hinata conseguia ver vários deles, mas achou melhor deixar para lá. Agora era meio tarde pra pensar nas conseqüências.

Sasuke recolheu sua última kunai, antes de começar a preparar suas coisas para ir embora. Ele estivera treinando por horas e agora já estava na hora de ir para casa. Mesmo porque... Hinata iria para la hoje. De novo.

Sasuke deixou um sorriso maldoso enfeitar o canto do seu lábio.

Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca tinha reparado em Hinata quando ela namorava Naruto. Claro que ele tinha. Ela era linda, por que ele não olharia? Mas tudo terminava ai. Olhar sim, tocar, flertar e até mesmo fantasiar nunca. Ela era namorada de Naruto e ponto final. Fora dos limites.

Bom, os limites acabavam de serem quebrados.

Quando Naruto contou a Sasuke que estava com Sakura o moreno não disse nada. Ele ficava feliz pelos dois. Era mais do que hora de Sakura ver que ela nunca seria mais do que uma grande amiga para ele. E o Uchiha esperava sinceramente que ela estivesse a sério nessa relação com Naruto. Os dois eram como irmãos para ele e ele queria que ambos fossem felizes.

Ele se lembrou vagamente de que Naruto devia estar supostamente com Hinata, mas isso também não era problema dele. Ele nunca teve a intenção de se envolver. Até a noite anterior.

Ele estaria mentindo de novo se dissesse que não viu Hinata entrar na boate. Kami, todos os homens que tinham sangue na veia tinham visto a garota. E ele também tivera vontade de ir falar com ela, mas ele achara melhor deixar pra la. Podia ser a ex-namorada de Naruto, mas mesmo assim era fora de limites. E daí ela se aproximou dele.

Sasuke ainda não tinha certeza se ela tinha feito de propósito ou não, mas quando ela se aproximou dele ela parecia tão diferente, tão provocante que ele resolveu deixar de ligar. Afinal Naruto estava tão entretido com Sakura que nem viu os dois juntos. Ou pelo menos era o que Sasuke tinha pensado...

Bom, agora estava feito. E ele nem ia fingir estar arrependido. Porque ele não estava. Nem um pouco. E Naruto não tinha direito nenhum de reclamar, afinal quem terminara com quem?

Levou algum tempo para convencer Hinata a deixar eles levarem o que eles estavam tendo a diante, não que ele fosse reclamar. Convencer a herdeira havia sido muito proveitoso. Quem diria que por baixo daquela imagem de tímida ela seria tão ardente?

E agora ele queria mais tempo com ela. A noite passada tinha sido ótima, mas tinha sido corrida e descontrolada. Agora ele queria ter seu tempo. Aprender cada ponto do corpo dela. Beijar mais a boca dela, morder mais a pele dela, deixar a língua dele vagar por cada centímetro daquele corpo delicioso que ela tinha.

Ah sim, ele definitivamente ia precisar de mais tempo com Hinata...

-Hinata!

A morena se virou só para desejar sair correndo. Ela definitivamente não queria falar com Naruto agora, mas infelizmente ela já mostrara que tinha ouvido e ele estava vindo na direção dela. Isso não era nada bom.

-Hey. –ele falou sorrindo quando a alcançou –Como você está?

-Muito bem. –ela falou com um sorriso falsamente doce –E você? Como está a Sakura?

Naruto murchou na hora.

-Olha, Hinata, eu sei que tudo o que aconteceu... –ele limpou a garganta –Não foi muito legal, mas eu gosto muito de você...

-Hum-hum... –Hinata falou, claramente mostrando que ela não acreditava.

-É verdade! –Naruto falou –Eu me preocupo com você. E por isso mesmo, eu queria saber... Bom... Você ta com o Sasuke ou algo do tipo?

Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha. Realmente, ficar perto de Sasuke estava deixando ela diferente.

-Isso, definitivamente, não é da sua conta. –ela falou, terminando o assunto.

Ela deu as costas a Naruto e já estava a ponto de voltar a andar quando ele se colocou na frente dela.

-Olha, não é por mal, Hinata. –Naruto falou –Sasuke é meu amigo e eu gosto muito dele, mas eu não quero que ele machuque você.

-Eu achei que você tinha entendido quando Sasuke disse que você já tinha feito essa parte. –ela falou por fim.

Naruto demorou apenas um segundo para entender o que ela estava sugerindo.

-Você estava la? –ele falou em choque –Na casa dele?

-Eu não sei porque a cara. –ela falou tranqüila –Você mesmo viu nós dois deixando a boate juntos.

-Hinata, você não devia...

-Hinata.

Os dois viraram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, dando de cara com Sasuke ali, observando-os.

-Sasuke. –ela sorriu –Estava treinando?

-É, eu estava. –ele lançou um olhar para Naruto –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. –Hinata falou sorrindo e se aproximando dele –Só conversando com Naruto-Kun um pouco.

Sasuke passou o braço pelo ombro de Hinata, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

-Percebi. –ele respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Bom, foi ótimo falar com você, Naruto-Kun... –Hinata falou, claramente sendo irônica –Mas eu tenho que ir com o Sasuke. Até mais. Mande lembranças para Sakura.

E com isso ela conseguiu arrastar Sasuke para longe do loiro que ainda parecia chocado demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse olhar.

Depois que eles já tinham se afastado um pouco Hinata deixou um suspiro escapar dos seus lábios. Sasuke nada disse.

Hinata estava um pouco preocupada com o silêncio do moreno. Tudo bem que ele nunca fora famoso por suas habilidades de conversação, mas mesmo assim todo esse silêncio estava começando a incomoda-la. E com ele quieto era ainda mais fácil perceber o olhar chocado das pessoas, vendo os dois juntos, especialmente porque o braço de Sasuke ainda estava em volta dos ombros dela. Hinata se perguntou se ele percebera isso...

Sasuke abriu a porta de seu apartamento e Hinata entrou. Ela parou no meio da sala, se sentindo terrivelmente auto consciente. Era estranho estar ali daquele jeito. Talvez ela devesse simplesmente ir embora. Esse negócio de ter um relacionamento casual baseado no sexo era estranho e alienígena para ela.

-Sasuke... –ela começou a falar e quase pulou quando ele soltou sua mochila no chão.

-Tire a jaqueta. –ele falou, olhando para ela, de uma maneira estranha.

-O que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-A jaqueta. Tire-a. –ele falou de novo e dessa vez parecera uma ordem.

Hinata decidiu que era melhor fazer isso. Ela tinha que falar com ele. Talvez fosse melhor eles deixarem para la essa coisa de ficar.

-Sasuke... –ela começou de novo, deixando a jaqueta sobre o sofá –Acho que nós precisamos conversar.

-Sobre o que? –ele falou, circulando-a, como um tigre a ponto de dar o bote.

-Sobre nós... –ela falou hesitante, Sasuke a estava deixando nervosa.

-O que há para falar sobre isso? –ele perguntou, parando diante dela e avançando um passo.

Algo no olhar dele fez Hinata recuar um passo.

-Eu acho que eu cometi um engano. –ela falou, sem muita firmeza.

Sasuke não disse nada, ele apenas continuou avançando ao passo que ela continuou recuando. Até que ela sentiu a madeira de uma mesa bater em seu quadril. Encurralada.

Sasuke parou a meros centímetros dela.

-E você tinha decidido isso antes ou depois de falar com o Naruto? –ele perguntou friamente.

Hinata parecia confusa.

-O que Naruto tem a ver com isso?

Sasuke segurou-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a se virar, ficando de costas para ele. O movimento foi tão repentino que Hinata teve que apoiar as duas mãos na mesa para não cair e antes que ela pudesse se endireitar o peito de Sasuke estava colado as costas dele. Quando ele falou o hálito dele aqueceu a orelha de Hinata.

-Ele tem tudo a ver com isso. –ele respondeu –Já que é por causa dele que você está aqui.

-Eu não estou aqui por causa de ninguém alem de mim mesma! –Hinata rebateu, tentando se endireitar, mas o peso de Sasuke a impedia.

-Eu adoro quando essa sua veia mais desafiadora aparece. –ele falou, mordiscando a orelha dela –Só eu tenho o prazer?

-Você é o único que me deixa irritada a ponto de esquecer que eu devia ser quieta. –ela retrucou, mas sua reclamação perdera um pouco da força pelo gemido suave que escapara de seus lábios devido a língua de Sasuke que passeava por seu pescoço.

-Espero continuar sendo o possuidor dessa honra. –ele falou arrogante –E você não vai se livrar de mim fácil assim, Hinata. –ele avisou –Eu não vou me afastar de você por cavalheirismo.

Hinata sentiu a mão dele puxar seu short e sua calcinha para baixo.

-Se for necessário eu vou seduzi-la dia a dia... –ele murmurou, deixando uma mão vagar pela coxa dela –De qualquer forma que eu puder... –ele continuou seu caminho, até seus dedos se aproximarem da feminilidade dela –Até que você termine toda noite na minha cama.

Hinata tentou conter seu gemido quando ele finalmente tocou-a onde ela queria que ele a tocasse, mas foi impossível. Ela sentiu os pés dele empurrando os dela para o lado, de forma que ela abrisse mais a perna e desse a ele mais acesso. Primeiro o dedão dele brincou com o clitóris dela, até que o dedo indicador dele mergulhou nela.

-E você quer, Hinata e sabe disso. –ele murmurou na orelha dela, a sua outra mão entrando por baixo da camisa dela, agarrando-lhe um seio –Você quer e seu corpo não nega. Você está quente e molhada. –ele mordeu o pescoço dela –_Por mim_.

Hinata deu um gemido mais alto quando ele deixou outro dedo entrar nela. Os movimentos dos dedos dele eram como ele era: fortes, exigentes, enlouquecedores. Hinata sentia a ereção dele contra suas costas e se perguntava porque ele não acabava logo com aquilo. Só aquilo não era o bastante.

-Sasuke... –ela choramingou, quase implorando.

-Diga para mim, Hinata. –ele exigiu –Diga para mim que você também quer.

-Eu quero... –ela falou, no meio de um gemido –Droga, você sabe que eu quero!

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Sem essa besteira de fugir, Hinata. –ele avisou –Você agora é minha, pelo tempo que tiver que ser, mas é _minha_.

-Sasuke... –ela choramingou –O que você quiser, só termina logo com isso.

-Só mais uma coisa... –ele provocou, se inclinando ainda mais sobre ela –O que você quer?

Hinata jogou a ele um olhar por cima do seu ombro, um sorriso maldoso enfeitando seus lábios.

-Eu quero que você me coma. –ela falou.

-Essa é minha garota. –Sasuke falou com um sorriso satisfeito.

Ela ouviu o barulho de tecido e soube que Sasuke tinha abaixado as próprias calças. No segundo seguinte ele estava dentro dele. E Hinata mal tivera tempo de se preparar. Ele tirou o fôlego dela de uma só vez, e aqueceu todo seu corpo.

A posição dava uma sensação diferente e um controle diferente para Hinata. Ela gostava da forma como a mão de Sasuke segurava seu quadril, gostava da forma como um movimento diferente do seu quadril podia faze-lo gemer mais alto.

Ela gostava de tudo o que ele fazia. E que o mundo explodisse. Ela teria mais daquilo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**N/A: Mil perdoes pela demora, antes de mais nada, mas aki esta um capitulo e eu espero q vcs curtam! Muito obrigada pelos reviews maravilhosos vcs sao incriveis!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Hinata ia matar Sasuke! Ia mesmo. Com requintes de crueldade. Ela ia usar a técnica das 64 Palmas nele e...

Ah Kami, ela só poderia matar Sasuke se o pai dela não a matasse primeiro!

O motivo da fúria dela com o último Uchiha era que depois da... Bom, conversa não seria o termo, mas depois da noite passada ela tinha concordado em ir pro quarto com ele com tanto que ele não a deixasse cair no sono para ela poder voltar para casa. Não seria nada legal passar duas noites seguidas foras de casa. Seu pai não ia gostar nada.

Mas não adiantara nada pedir isso a Sasuke. Ela acordara na manhã seguinte com o sol brilhando no céu. E o cretino tivera a cara de pau de dizer que esquecera de acorda-la! E o desgraçado nem se dera ao trabalho de mentir de forma convincente.

Então nesse momento ela estava correndo para casa, nas mesmas roupas do dia anterior.

Ela estava chegando no portão do conglomerado dos Hyuuga quando ela viu que alguém estava no portão, aparentemente esperando por ela. Hinata quase se desesperou, até reconhecer a figura de Hanabi, sua irmã caçula. A morena se permitiu um suspiro de alivio.

Não havia muito que indicasse que Hinata e Hanabi eram irmãs, a não ser, logicamente, os incríveis olhos cor de lavanda. Hinata era delicada em aparência, mas tinha curvas voluptuosas e seus cabelos eram puxados para o roxo. Já Hanabi tinha uma aparência mais durona, um corpo mais bem definido e os cabelos puxados para o preto.

-One-chan... –Hanabi falou quando a irmã se aproximou –Oto-san acha que você está no quarto porque não se sente bem. –ela informou –Corra antes que ele te veja aqui. Eu acho que o Neji percebeu que você não dormiu em casa, mas eu estou tentando distrair ele...

Apesar do nervosismo Hinata conseguiu dar um sorriso maldoso com isso.

-Ah é? –Hinata provocou.

Hanabi corou suavemente.

-É, então vai logo. –um sorriso maldoso apareceu no rosto da adolescente –E depois você vai me contar em detalhes o que você anda fazendo com Uchiha Sasuke.

-Como você...

-Toda a vila só fala disso. –Hanabi falou como se fosse óbvio –O jeito que ele te arrastou para longe do Naruto ontem no meio da rua...

-Ele não me arrastou! –Hinata protestou.

-Não é o que estão dizendo...

-Droga... –Hinata suspirou e então se despediu da irmã e correu para seu quarto.

Se esse boato estava correndo a vila ela tinha mais problemas do que ela pensava...

Hinata conseguiu entrar no seu quarto sem ser vista por ninguém. Ela até suspirou de alivio. Porque seu pai a mataria se descobrisse metade do que ela vinha fazendo nas últimas 48 horas.

Ela estava tão relaxada que ela pulou quando alguém bateu suavemente na sua porta.

-Hinata-Sama?

Hinata suspirou aliviada mais uma vez. Era apenas uma das empregadas.

-Sim? –ela falou, suavizando sua voz, lembrando-se de que Hanabi dissera a todos que ela estava indisposta.

-Seu pai deseja vê-la, se você já estiver melhor.

Ah droga...

-Diga a Oto-san que eu o verei em dez minutos.

-Hai, Hinata-Sama.

Ela estava ferrada. E muito.

* * *

-Eu ouvi algo muito interessante no mercado hoje.

Sasuke bufou entediado. Ele estava esperando por isso. O que não queria dizer que ele estava feliz por ver seu ex-sensei.

-O que você quer, Kakashi? –ele perguntou entediado.

Hatake Kakashi abaixou levemente o livro que ele trazia, de forma que ele pudesse olhar seu ex-aluno melhor.

-Saber o que você tem na cabeça. –o ninja respondeu.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. –Sasuke falou tranqüilo.

-Desde quando você tem interesse em Hinata-Chan? –Kakashi quis saber.

-Desde 48 horas atrás. –Sasuke respondeu dando de ombros.

Kakashi arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Certo... –ele falou incerto –Você e o Naruto não vão brigar por ela, vão? Vocês são grandes amigos, não vale a pena brigar por uma garota, por mais especial que Hinata seja.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

-Eu não vou brigar com o Naruto. –ele falou como se a idéia fosse ridícula –Eles não têm mais nada um com o outro.

-Isso não quer dizer nada. –Kakashi lembrou –Porque pelo o que eu ouvi vocês quase brigaram ontem no meio da rua.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Isso não é verdade. –ele falou simplesmente.

-Não interessa se é verdade. –Kakashi falou –O que importa é que essa é versão preferida da vila inteira. Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar pra isso chegar aos ouvidos do pai da moça? Ou pior: aos ouvidos do primo querido.

Sasuke amaldiçoou mentalmente. Ele tinha esquecido da família de Hinata. E pior de tudo: ele esquecera que Neji era primo dela.

* * *

Hinata respirou fundo antes de bater na porta do escritório do pai. Ela estava pronta, ela estava calma. Tudo ia dar certo.

-Entre. –a voz fria e sem emoção chamou.

Hinata abriu a porta e colocou uma máscara de calma em seu rosto. Seu pai as vezes parecia um lobo, que cheirava medo. Ela não tinha feito nada de errado, ela não tinha porque se sentir culpada.

-Oto-san. –ela falou, curvando-se respeitosamente diante do pai.

-Hinata. Você está se sentindo melhor?

Hinata engoliu em seco.

Ao longo dos anos a relação dela com o pai melhorara muito, mas nunca seria um mar de rosas. Ele ainda adorava apontar os erros dela.

-Sim, Oto-San.

-Bom. –ele falou simplesmente. Então calmamente ele levou a xícara que estava sobre a mesa até os lábios e bebeu um gole de chá.

Hinata queria gritar só para acabar com o silêncio.

-Hinata, eu ouvi hoje algo curioso. –ele falou por fim.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

-O que seria, Oto-San?

-Que você está com Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. O que ela devia falar para o pai? Eles não eram realmente um casal. Mas ela também não podia informar o pai que ela estava usando o Uchiha para sexo.

-De certa forma, isso é verdade, Oto-San. –ela falou por fim.

Hiashi arqueou a sobrancelha.

-De certa forma? –ele falou, sua voz puro gelo.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Ela ia ter que ir com cuidado daí pra frente.

-Nós começamos a sair há pouco tempo. –ela falou com cuidado –Nós ainda estamos nos conhecendo.

Hiashi suspirou, como se pedisse paciência aos poderes divinos.

-Hinata, normalmente eu não veria problemas nenhum nesse relacionamento. –ele começou –Uchiha Sasuke é com certeza muito melhor do que seu antigo namorado. Ele tem poder, técnica e nome. Se o massacre ao clã dele nunca tivesse acontecido vocês muito provavelmente teriam terminado como noivos em alguns anos.

Hinata estava de queixo caído. Ela e Sasuke? Noivos? De jeito nenhum.

-Mas o massacre aconteceu. –Hiashi continuou –E agora Sasuke é o único Uchiha vivo. E ele provavelmente vai querer reconstruir seu clã. Você é herdeira dos Hyuuga, Hinata. Você não vai se casar e pertencer a outro clã. –ele falou com finalidade –Não depois de tudo o que você passou para chegar até aqui.

Hinata quase se sentiu feliz pelo o que o pai falara. Afinal quando ela estava entrando na adolescência ela tinha que certeza de que o pai pegaria a primeira chance de se livrar dela e por Hanabi como herdeira. Hoje em dia já não era assim. Mas mesmo assim ela não gostava da idéia de ser vista como apenas uma garotinha que podia pertencer a um clã ou a outro. Ela não era um objeto.

-Oto-San. –ela falou firme –Sasuke-San e eu estamos juntos há menos de uma semana. Eu nem sei se eu vou querer continuar com ele amanhã. Eu não tenho intenção alguma de me casar com ele, e vice-versa. Eu não desejo me tornar uma Uchiha. Eu sou uma Hyuuga e isso não vai mudar.

Hiashi fez um aceno com a cabeça, como se a resposta dela o deixasse satisfeito.

-Só mais uma coisa. –ele falou, antes de ela sair –Eu não quero você envolvida em fofocas, Hinata. Da próxima vez que seus namorados decidirem brigar cuide para que não seja no meio da rua.

Hinata corou com força e apenas fez um gesto de entendimento, antes de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Seu pai não parava de surpreende-la. E ela já não tinha mais certeza se isso era um bom ou mau sinal.

* * *

Sasuke não teve um bom pressentimento quando ele adentrou a sala de reunião do ANBU. Teoricamente ninguém sabia quem eram os membros do ANBU. Na realidade todo mundo sabia quem era quem.

Por isso quando as cabeças se viraram na direção dele o humor de Sasuke azedou consideravelmente. Ele tinha certeza que todos olhavam para ele e se perguntavam sobre a suposta cena que ele tinha feito no dia anterior.

O que era ridículo! Ele não brigara com Naruto por causa de Hinata. Eles nem falaram um com o outro, Kami! Claro que para a rede de fofocas de Konoha isso não importava. Afinal os dois brigando era uma idéia muito mais interessante do que uma conversa civilizada.

Sasuke olhou rapidamente em volta e viu que, graças aos céus, não havia nenhuma máscara de raposa por ali, o que queria dizer que Naruto ainda não havia chegado. Menos mal. Ele com certeza não queria falar com ele.

-Doninha.

Ah merda. Ele tinha esquecido _dele_.

Sasuke respirou fundo, antes de se virar e dar de cara com uma máscara de falcão. Hyuuga Neji.

Não, eles não se davam bem. Se Sasuke tivesse a chance ele já teria esmurrado a cara bonitinha do outro há muito tempo. E o cretino era primo de Hinata. O primo preferido, diga-se de passagem. E Neji adorava Hinata.

-O que você quer, Falcão? –Sasuke perguntou, tranqüilo como sempre.

-Eu não vou dar voltas no assunto. Eu vou ser direto com você, _Uchiha_. –o outro falou, sem levantar a voz ou altera-la, mas a ameaça era clara –Hinata-Sama é uma pessoa muito importante para mim. Seu amigo era um idiota, e ele ainda vai pagar pelo o que ele fez para ela, mas você é ainda pior. Fique longe dela.

-Eu até poderia tentar. –Sasuke falou tranqüilo –Se eu não achasse que ela não vai querer ficar longe.

Mesmo com a máscara Sasuke viu os olhos de Neji estreitarem.

-Você está avisado, Uchiha.

-Como você quiser, Hyuuga.

Neji deu as costas e saiu dali.

-Essa foi boa.

Sasuke virou-se e viu a máscara de cachorro. Kiba.

-Eu não tenho tempo agora, bola de pulga. –Sasuke cortou.

-Ei, segura os cascos ai colega. –Kiba retrucou –Mas é bom que você saiba que a Hinata não é qualquer menina. Muitas pessoas, incluindo a mim, vão te arrebentar se você fizer alguma coisa pra ela. Pergunta pro Naruto.

É, Sasuke sabia que Naruto tinha tomado uma surra de Kiba e Shino depois que ele terminara com Hinata. Não que ele tivesse medo da bola de pulgas e do cara com os insetos.

-Cuida da sua vida, Kiba. –ele avisou.

-E você cuida da sua. –Kiba concordou –E, sinceramente? Eu não to nem ai se você e a Hinata estão apaixonados, pra casar, ou só curtindo. Com tanto que você não machuque ela, eu não tenho interesse nenhum na relação de vocês.

Na opinião de Sasuke as coisas estavam começando a sair um pouco de mão agora. Muita gente estava começando a ficar envolvida e ele não tinha certeza se valia a pena.

Então ele fechou os olhos brevemente e uma imagem de Hinata lhe veio a cabeça. Ela fechando os olhos em prazer, enquanto ele afundava os dedos nela.

Ah sim, com certeza valia a pena...

* * *

Hinata ainda estava repassando a conversa que tivera com o pai, mais tarde naquele mesmo, enquanto ela se encaminhava para a casa de Sasuke.

Sim, terceira noite seguida. Devia ser um recorde pra ele.

Ela não acreditava no que o pai falara. Certamente devia haver um engano ali. Nunca ela e Sasuke teriam ficado noivos se o irmão dele não tivesse surtado e detonado o próprio clã. Nah-Nah. Sem chance.

Mesmo porque todo mundo que viveu naquela época, quando os Uchihas ainda existiam, sabia que os dois clãs não se suportavam. Hinata podia ser uma criança, mas ela mesma ouvira mais de uma vez o pai falar de como sem classe e ridículos os Uchihas eram. Ela não achava que isso era o tipo de relação que dava casamento.

Mas que era estranho...

Ela podia perguntar pra Sasuke né? Talvez ele soubesse. E tivesse uma opinião no assunto. Não que ela estivesse preocupada. Claro que não. Só que era... Sei la. Estranho.

Ela não se surpreendeu ao girar a maçaneta e ver que a porta estava aberta. Claro que o idiota arrogante estaria esperando por ela.

-Sasuke? –ela chamou entrando no apartamento -Sasuke?

Ela deixou a bolsa no sofá. Ela precisava falar com Sasuke. A vila inteira não podia continuar pensando que ele e Naruto tinham quase brigado por ela. Porque isso não era verdade.

-Sasuke? –ela chamou mais uma vez.

-O que?

O moreno veio da direção do banheiro. Cabelo e peito molhados. E uma toalha precariamente presa em volta de sua cintura. Hinata se perguntou se ela podia sem querer-querendo derrubar aquela toalha.

E fácil assim todas as idéias de conversação sumiram da cabeça dela.

Ela tirou a jaqueta e jogou no chão.

-Que tal você vir até aqui descobrir o que eu tenho por baixo da camisa? –ela perguntou.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Não seriam faixas? –ele perguntou, calmo. Calmo demais.

Todos sabiam que Kunoichis usavam faixas para prenderem os seios. Era melhor do que sutiã para lutar.

Hinata puxou a gola da camisa e fingiu analisar o que estava ali por baixo.

-Só se eles começaram a fazer faixas de renda preta. –ela respondeu tranqüila.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Mais uma noite muito longa estava a ponto de começar...


	4. Capitulo 4

**N/A: AHA! Eu tardo, mas nao falho! Mil perdões pela demora absurda, mas minha vida ta um caos. Eu acho que nunca contei, mas eu sou uma au pair e moro nos EUA com uma host family e cuido das kids. Eu tive um stress com a minha host anterior e resolvi sair da casa. Entao eu estive nesse processo de rematch e sem tempo pra nada, mas agora eu estou situada e as coisas vao voltar ao normal!  
Obrigada por terem esperado! Por isso eu preparei uma cena... Especial para hoje... ;) Aproveitem!  
**

**Capítulo 4**

Uma semana se passou.

O que queria dizer que fazia 10 dias que Hinata e Sasuke estavam juntos.

A notícia não demorara a vazar na vila. E a versão preferida continuava a ser que ele a tirara de perto de Naruto num ataque de ciúme.

Os boatos falavam de coisas absurdas como um relacionamento que já vinha de antes do término de Naruto e Hinata, até gravidez e casamento. Outras pessoas apostavam quanto ia durar.

Todo mundo sabia que Hinata era uma "boa menina", de uma boa família, para ser levada a sério, assim como todos sabiam que Sasuke era um cafajeste que não levava relacionamento nenhum a sério.

O relacionamento mais longo dele havia sido a tal Karin, que durara dois meses, Kami sabe como. O resto não passara do primeiro mês. A maioria nem passara da primeira noite.

Sasuke não gostava muito das pessoas falando da vida dele daquele jeito. Principalmente porque ele sabia que aquilo fazia Hinata se sentir mal e ele se tornara protetor em relação a garota. Provavelmente porque ela parecia tão frágil.

Mas Sasuke admitia que gostava de como as coisas estavam indo entre eles. Algumas garotas não demoravam nada para se impor na vida de um homem. Começavam a "esquecer" as coisas na casa dele. Primeiro uma peça de roupa, então a escova de cabelo e quando menos se podia esperar a pessoa se mudara para la.

Hinata não era assim. O que ela levava para a casa dele ela levava embora. Se ela dormia la ou não no dia seguinte não havia pista de que ela tivesse estado ali. A não ser que alguém olhasse a geladeira. Ela podia não ter trazido flores para a casa ou mexido na decoração, como já acontecera antes, mas ela certamente mexera na cozinha.

Depois da terceira noite na casa de Sasuke e a segunda noite a base de encomendas de outros restaurantes Hinata dissera que ia cozinhar.

Sasuke não dissera nada. Ela trouxera a comida, ela a cozinhara e arrumara a cozinha. Mas ele tinha que admitir que ela cozinhava bem e ele gostara de comer algo feito em casa para variar. Se bem que era difícil de pensar algo em que Hinata não era boa. Ela era delicada, bonita, inteligente, dedicada, sabia costurar, cozinhar, plantar...

Sasuke se perguntava se ela tinha idéia de como perdia seu tempo com ele. Como havia milhares de homens que podiam dar a ela o que ela realmente merecia. Mas ele era egoísta o bastante para fingir que não importava. Ele ainda queria Hinata, então ele ficaria com ela. E ela também não falara mais em parar de vê-lo, então Sasuke não ligava.

Não mesmo.

* * *

-Você ainda vai ser uma lenda nessa vila, Hinata. Você vai ter seu rosto esculpido na pedra ao lado dos Hokages.

Hinata revirou os olhos e ignorou a irmã caçula.

-Eu to falando sério. –Hanabi insistiu –Você vai ser conhecida como "a mulher que domou o Uchiha".

Dessa vez Hinata não conseguiu esconder o sorriso diante dos delírios da irmã.

-Eu acho que você está indo um pouco longe, Hanabi-Chan. Nós nem estamos juntos há tanto tempo assim. E vale lembrar que nem é nada oficial.

-Hinata, ele deixa você ficar na casa dele, ele encarou o Neji, o Naruto e o Kiba por sua causa.

-Ninguém sabe se isso é verdade! –Hinata cortou –Isso foi uma suposta discussão no qg do ANBU onde todos usam máscara, por acaso.

Foi a vez de Hanabi revirar os olhos.

-Você sabe que aconteceu. Não é como se você não soubesse a máscara do Neji e do seu amigo pulguento.

-Hanabi. –era um aviso.

-Ok, ok... De qualquer jeito o homem ta disposto a encarar mais coisa por você do que ele já agüentou de qualquer uma. –a caçula argumentou –Em breve ele vai vir aqui pedir permissão pra te namorar para o papai.

Hinata riu.

-Eu não acho que ele adquiriu desejos suicidas recentemente, Hanabi-Chan. –ela falou sorrindo –Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que se o nosso pai ver o Sasuke ele está morto.

-Ele não te proibiu de sair com ele?

-Ainda não. –Hinata admitiu –Se bem que eu continuo esperando essa conversa todos os dias. Eu não sei porque ele ainda não proibiu, mas eu não ligo. Eu ainda quero sair com Sasuke.

-Não vai se apaixonar, One-chan.

Dessa vez Hinata realmente riu.

-Não tem perigo, Hanabi. Sasuke não tem quase nada do que eu procuro num homem. E quase nada não é o bastante para mim. Não mais.

* * *

Sasuke pousou seu hachi.

-A comida estava ótima, Hinata. Como sempre.

-Obrigada. –ela sorriu, se levantando e juntando os pratos –Espero que você tenha se lembrado da sua parte. –ela comentou enquanto se encaminhava para a pia.

-Que seria?

-Sasuke! –ela se virou para ele, mãos na cintura –Você ia providenciar a sobremesa.

-Ah sim. –ele falou tranqüilo –Eu providenciei.

-Então cadê? –Hinata desafiou.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Um arrepio percorreu Hinata. Ela tinha aprendido a associar aquele sorriso com coisas deliciosas.

Sasuke se levantou e com um andar felino foi até a geladeira. Ele abriu a porta e tirou uma lata de spray de dentro. Logo Hinata reconheceu como chantily.

-Essa é a sobremesa? –ela perguntou.

-Ah não. –o sorriso estava de volta –A sobremesa na verdade é você.

Hinata sentiu o calor percorrer seu corpo em um segundo.

-Sasuke... –ela falou –Eu acho que você simplesmente está arrumando uma desculpa porque você esqueceu a sobremesa.

-Não. –ele falou tranqüilo –Eu realmente acho que você é mais interessante do que qualquer sobremesa. Já tem um tempo que eu quero tentar isso com você...

Hinata apoiou as mãos na pia e o olhou de forma provocativa. Sasuke caminhou até ela e envolveu a cintura dela com um dos braços.

-O que você me diz? –ele perguntou, com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Sem dizer nada Hinata tirou o spray da mão dele e colocou um pouco de chantily no próprio dedo e levou o doce a boca. Ela gemeu de prazer e fechou os olhos diante do sabor.

E então a boca de Sasuke estava contra a dela, implacável, faminta e totalmente quente. Ele nunca perdia tempo com beijos inocentes, ele sempre ia direto para os beijos famintos, agressivos. E Hinata simplesmente amava a forma como ele a beijava.

As mãos dele desceram pelas costas dela, parando na bunda dela que ele aperto com vontade, antes de levanta-la e faze-la sentar na beirada da pia, envolvendo a cintura dele com as pernas.

Hinata gemeu quando Sasuke moveu seu quadril contra o dela, pressionando a ereção dele contra ela.

-Chantily. –ela murmurou contra os lábios dele.

Sasuke tirou o spray da mão dela e pressionou a válvula deixando a espuma branca contra o pescoço de Hinata. E então ele lambeu o doce, fazendo um arrepio passar pelo corpo de Hinata.

Eles se separaram o suficiente para que Sasuke tirasse a camiseta de Hinata e, para o prazer dele, a morena não estava usando sutiã...

Sasuke permitiu que Hinata o ajudasse a retirar sua camisa e logo voltou a beija-la. Então mais uma vez ele pegou o spray e se separando minimamente dela espalhou a espuma nos seios e mamilos dela.

Hinata gemeu em frustração quando ele passou a língua pelo mamilo esquerdo dela, sem realmente parar e dar a devida atenção. E ela sabia que o imbecil estava fazendo de propósito.

-Sasuke... –a intenção era da ser um aviso, mas o jeito rouco que a voz dela saiu fez parecer mais um convite.

Sasuke sorriu de canto de lábio e tirou total proveito da "fraqueza" dela. Ele sabia muito bem que Hinata se desmanchava quando ele lambia _qualquer_ parte do corpo dela, mais do que se ele a tocasse com as mãos. Impaciente a morena agarrou os cabelos do Uchiha e puxou a cabeça dele de encontrou ao seu seio. Sasuke sorriu de canto de lábio, antes de dar a ela o que ela queria.

Hinata gemeu com vontade quando Sasuke lambeu seu mamilo, antes de envolve-lo com os lábios e suga-lo Ele limpou todo o chantily de um seio, antes de passar para o próximo. Ele já estava quase desistindo te toda essa história de preliminares e levando Hinata para o quarto quando a morena o empurrou.

-Pára! –ela falou, arfando.

Sasuke olhou para ela confuso. Hinata apenas deu um sorriso de canto de lábio, um hábito que ela estava pegando e era dele, e desceu do balcão, pegando a lata de chantily. Ela andou até Sasuke e sem falar nada foi empurrando-o, até que ele caiu sentado na cadeira.

-O que você está querendo agora? –ele perguntou, com aquele sorriso arrogante que ela as vezes amava e as vezes odiava.

-Tirar esse sorrisinho do seu rosto. –ela respondeu –Aliás, melhor... Eu quero te fazer implorar.

Sasuke revirou os olhos como se a idéia fosse absurda.

Hinata não respondeu. Ela apenas separou as pernas dele, e se ajoelhou no chão entre elas. Com mãos agora experientes Hinata abaixou a calça de Sasuke o suficiente para libertar a ereção dele. Ela lançou um olhar a ele e passou a língua pelos lábios. Ele nunca ia admitir para ela, mas ele já estava pronto para começar a implorar agora...

Hinata usou o chantily na ereção dele e então, com toda a calma do mundo, lambeu a cabeça. Sasuke não conseguiu conter um gemido.

Ela olhou para ele de forma inocente.

-Tudo bem ai, Sasuke-Kun?

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Hinata, eu espero que você saiba que isso vai ter retri... –o resto da frase foi interrompido por um número de besteiras que voaram da boca dela o envolveu, fechando-se em volta do membro dele, num abraço sufocante.

Sasuke não era o único que sabia atacar os pontos fracos... Hinata sabia muito bem como faze-lo louco. Ela sabia como ele odiava ser provocado, mas como isso o fazia ainda mais excitado. Por isso mesmo ela usou a língua para empurra-lo até o limite.

-Hinata... –o gemido em si era um pedido.

Quem diria... Ele estava implorando.

Hinata chupou-o com vontade, adicionando a língua vez ou outra, só porque ela não resistia em enlouquece-lo. Em meio a tudo isso uma das mãos de Sasuke já tinha se enroscado nos cabelos de Hinata, mas ela não deixou ele ter nem por um minuto a ilusão de que estava no controle. Porque hoje ele não estava mesmo.

Com um pouco mais de pressão no lugar certo Hinata fez Sasuke se desmanchar na boca dela. E quando ela levantou os olhos para olhar pra ele, os dele prometiam retribuição.

-Estou morrendo de medo. –ela provocou.

-Você deveria. –ele avisou –Porque eu vou te levar agora mesmo pra...

Uma batida na porta interrompeu o que quer que ele fosse fazer.

-Quem será? –Hinata perguntou curiosa.

-Quem quer que seja espero que esteja preparado para morrer. –Sasuke comentou mau-humorado.

Ele puxou as calças para cima e foi até a porta. Ao abrir ele deu de cara com um ninja.

-Tsunade-Sama pede sua presença o mais rápido possível, Uchiha-San. –ele informou.

Sasuke bufou. Se Tsunade queria ele devia ser alguma missão para o ANBU.

Sasuke fechou a porta, depois de agradecer o rapaz, e se virou para encontrar Hinata vestida.

-Eu vou indo. –ela falou com um sorriso –Boa sorte com a Hokage.

-Eu te vejo amanhã. –ele falou –O que quer que seja eu não acho que eu preciso sair hoje.

-Só tenha cuidado. –ela falou –Eu te vejo depois.

Hinata caminhou até ele e depositou um beijo macio e curto nos lábios dele.

-Até amanhã, Sasuke.

Sasuke se despediu de Hinata. Ele odiava esses beijos curtos que ela dava. Porque eles faziam com que ele se sentisse importante, porque eles faziam parecer que ela realmente se importava. Porque ele ainda tinha medo de que ela fechasse os olhos e o beijasse pensando em Naruto.

* * *

Hinata abraçou-se mais contra si mesma. Ela tinha apenas uma leve jaqueta e a noite estava um tanto fria hoje. Ela tinha que parar de passar muitas noites na casa de Sasuke. O pai dela logo logo ia surtar. Até agora ele não tinha dito nada, o que ela estava estranhando. Hiashi nunca dava ponto sem nó. O silencio dele provavelmente significava alguma coisa. Hinata só queria saber o que.

Apesar da noite estar esfriando algumas pessoas ainda andavam pelas ruas da vila. Hinata sorriu para os que a cumprimentaram. Logo ela virou uma esquina e já estava quase chegando em casa, quando ela sentiu um chakra familiar a suas costas.

-Eu preciso falar com você, Hyuuga.

Hinata suspirou e virou-se.

-O que você quer, Sakura?

* * *

**N/A: huuuuuu, vai voar pena! hahaha Reviews?**


	5. Capitulo 5

**N/A: Ola a todos! Tiraram as crianças da sala****? huahuahuahu Hoje não tem nada muito caliente, mas esse capítulo ficou interessante...**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews, amei eles! Confiram agora o que a testuda tem a dizer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

-Eu não sei que jogo você pensa que está jogando... –a rosada começou –Mas se você acha que sair com Sasuke vai fazer o Naruto voltar pra você de algum jeito...

-Sakura, pode parar ai mesmo. –Hinata avisou –Eu estou com o Sasuke porque eu quero. Naruto não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Eu não acredito em você. –Sakura retrucou –Todo mundo sabe como você era, como você é, apaixonada pelo Naruto. Você sempre foi como um cãozinho, seguindo ele, sempre esperando que ele te agradasse.

-Do mesmo jeito que você era com o Sasuke? –Hinata retrucou calmamente.

Sakura não respondeu, mas Hinata percebeu ela abrir e fechar as mãos. Um sinal claro de irritação. Se Sakura estava pensando em vir pra cima dela era bom ela estar se preparando pra apanhar feio.

-E você disse certo da primeira vez. –Hinata continuou –Eu era apaixonada por Naruto. Ele é passado.

-Se você está com Sasuke só pra fazer ciúme no Naruto...

-Eu já disse que estou com Sasuke porque eu quero. –Hinata cortou –Meu caso com ele não é da sua conta. –isso dito Hinata deu as costas a rosada e começou a se afastar.

Até a voz de Sakura para-la de novo.

-Você sabe que ele vai cansar de você, como ele cansou de todas as outras antes de você.

A voz dela era tão amarga, tão resentida que Hinata chegou a ter pena dela.

-Eu sei que sim. –Hinata falou, se virando para encarar a outra -Eu não tenho ilusões com relação ao Sasuke, Sakura, mas eu também sei de outra coisa. Não importa se ele vai se cansar de mim hoje, amanhã ou em um mês. –ela falou, calma, serena -Quando ele tiver terminado comigo, mesmo assim ele não vai olhar pra você. Você vai continuar não sendo uma opção pra ele.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um segundo, no mais completo choque. Hinata percebeu o exato instante que isso mudou e que a outra se preparou para ataca-la. Se Sakura achava que ia ser fácil derruba-la ela tinha outra coisa vindo.

Quando Sakura se preparou para avançar uma sombra caiu bem diante dela.

-Boa noite, Sakura-Chan. –a face mascarada, mas obviamente sorridente, de Hatake Kakashi falou –Uma bela noite para um passeio, você não acha?

Hinata agora conhecia o bastante do ninja mais velho para saber que ele não estava ali por acaso. De alguma forma ele soubera do que estava para acontecer e viera para a sua ex-aluna de entrar em uma briga desnecessária.

-É... –a outra falou, dando um passo para trás –Perfeita.

E sem dizer mais nada Sakura se virou e saiu dali.

-Tudo bem, Hinata-Chan? –Kakashi perguntou, mais sério, se virando para Hinata.

-Tudo bem, Kakashi-Kun. –ela suspirou –Mas obrigada por aparecer. Eu não queria ter que... Bom, eu não queria.

-Eu sei que não. –Kakashi falou, sorrindo gentilmente –Eu vi Sakura virando a esquina para te seguir e achei melhor ficar de olho. Quando o temperamento dela explode ela não se segura e faz coisas sem pensar.

-Eu sei. –Hinata respondeu simplesmente, deixando um silêncio cair entre eles.

-Hinata, eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. –Kakashi falou num suspiro.

-Engraçado. –ela respondeu sem humor –Eu também espero.

* * *

Tsunade tinha que estar brincando. Aquilo não tinha como ser sério. A mulher tinha perdido completamente o bom senso.

-Agora que os três estão aqui eu creio que nós podemos começar. –ela falou.

É, ela estava completamente louca. Sasuke se perguntava se ela sabia que ele não estava em bons termos com os dois ANBUs ao lado dele.

-Falcão, Raposa e Doninha, vocês três sairão ao nascer do sol, para uma missão juntos.

Sasuke esperava sinceramente que a Hokage queimasse no inferno por isso. Coloca-lo numa missão com Neji E Naruto ao mesmo tempo era tentar o destino. Isso ia acabar em morte. E Kami sabia quem.

Nem Neji nem Naruto disseram nada sobre o time, ele é que não ia falar nada. Ele tinha certeza de que o Hyuuga estava planejando formas de mata-lo e fazer parecer um acidente.

Tsunade explicou a missão para os três e disse que eles tinham que partir ao nascer do sol. Ele não teria tempo para ver Hinata antes de ir e ele tinha dito que iria... Kami, por que ele estava preocupado? E dai que ele não ia poder ve-la antes de sair? Não era uma tragédia. Nunca seria. Não mesmo.

Sasuke saiu de lá tão logo eles combinaram ponto de encontro e hora para se encontrarem. Ele não queria ter que lidar com o fato de ele ter que passar tempo com aqueles dois por enquanto. Naruto ainda era o melhor amigo dele e como um irmão, mas no momento não tinha como. Ele estava comendo a ex namorada do cara. Era estranho. Pra falar o minimo.

E ele nem ia pensar no Hyuuga. Porque Neji era o perigo ali. Hinata idolatrava o idiota. Sabe Kami porque. Tudo o que Neji fazia Sasuke sabia fazer, e era melhor! Então ele não podia matar Neji. Mesmo que ele quisesse. Hinata iria ficar furiosa com ele. Ou pior: ela ia ficar devastada. E ele não queria se juntar ao time dos idiotas que quebraram o coração dela. E não, ele não tinha interesse nenhum em entender porque ele se sentia assim.

Sasuke achou melhor sair para espairecer. Ficar em casa fazia ele pensar em Hinata, e isso fazia ele pensar em ter que encarar os dois idiotas amanhã e isso o fazia pensar de novo em Hinata. O que ela diria se soubesse que ele estava saindo em missão com Naruto?

Sasuke parou no exato instante que sentiu o chakra de Hinata na noite. Todos os sentidos alerta ele rastreou e seguiu o chakra dela até uma área de treinamento. A morena estava lá, treinando movimentos que ele reconhecia como o estilo Hyuuga. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, como se ela estivesse mais relaxando do que praticando. Sasuke nunca tinha lutado contra Hinata. Era uma boa idéia começar imediatamente.

Sasuke a atacou sem aviso algum, lançando kunais na direção dela. Hinata se defendeu sem dificuldade, com a mesma barreira que Neji costumava usar. Outro lado do estilo Hyuuga. Ele então saiu do lugar que estava e passou a ataca-la diretamente. Se Hinata estava surpresa por ele estar ali, atacando-a, ela não demonstrou nada. Ela simplesmente continuou seguindo-o, defendendo, atacando.

Sasuke achou que não tinha problema algum aumentar as apostas. Ele ativou seu Sharingan. Hinata não perdeu tempo em ativar seu Byakugan. E foi então que ela o surpreendeu. Sasuke atacou Hinata e ela recuou até onde uma poça de água estava. Com alguns movimentos e selos que ele nunca tinha visto a água se levantou e se transformou em agulhas e elas foram direto na direção dele.

Sasuke se defendeu, mas algumas ainda passaram perto demais de pontos vitais do seu corpo. Ele sabia que o erro havia sido proposital, afinal eles não estavam tentando se matar. Hinata só queria mostrar a ele que ela podia.

-Esse golpe foi impressionante. –ele falou –Onde você o aprendeu?

-Eu mesma o criei. –ela falou, tranquila.

Sasuke ficou impressionado.

-Sabe... –ela falou –Eu comecei a desenvolver essa técnica quando eu tinha doze anos. –ela comentou de forma distraída –E naquela época eu praticava numa cachoeira não longe daqui. –ela olhou para ele –Completamente nua.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, saindo de sua posição de luta. Ele não estava mais pensando _nisso_ agora.

-Nua? –ele repetiu.

-Totalmente. –Hinata falou, completamente séria.

-Quer saber? Eu cansei de lutar. –ele falou –Eu acho que nadar seria uma ótima idéia para agora. O que você acha?

Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso. Aquele que só ele via.

-Eu acho uma idéia brilhante.

* * *

Sasuke observou enquanto Hinata dava braçadas leves na água, nadando. Completamente nua, na luz da lua... Ele realmente podia se acostumar com a imagem.

Eles tinham ido até a tal cachoeira que ela falara, então Hinata prometera uma demonstração. Que não durara nem dois minutos. Assim que ela tirou as roupas e começou a se mover na superficie da água, como se ela fosse feita do liquido, Sasuke foi obrigado a toca-la, e possui-la.

Agora ela estava nadando de la para ca e ele estava observando. Ele gostava de fazer isso, observa-la. Era calmante. _Ela_ era calmante.

Hinata viu que Sasuke a olhava e sorriu, antes de nadar até onde ele estava, encostado em uma pedra. Ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço e depositou um beijo no queixo dele.

-Você tem uma missão? –ela quis saber.

-Eu vou sair amanhã bem cedo. –ele confirmou.

-É com o ANBU? –Hinata perguntou.

Na verdade Sasuke não deveria falar dessas coisas com ela. O que acontecia no ANBU era secreto, mesmo para outros ninjas. Mas ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Eu estou indo com Naruto e Neji. –ele falou, querendo ver a reação dela.

Hinata abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Divirta-se. –foi tudo o que ela dise –E tome muito cuidado, está bem? –ela completou séria.

-Preocupada comigo? –Sasuke provocou, levantando a mão e empurrando uma mecha de cabelo dela para trás.

-Claro. Se alguma coisa acontecer com você, onde eu vou arrumar outro corpo do qual me aproveitar? –ela falou, com seu sorriso mais inocente.

Sasuke não pôde resistir e sorriu para ela.

-Mas eu to falando sério. Se cuida. –ela pediu.

-Eu sempre me cuido. –ele respondeu arrogante.

-E não mate meu primo. –ela avisou.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

-Isso eu já não posso prometer.

-Quanto tempo você vai ficar fora?

-Uma semana, no minimo, mas pode virar mais. –ele falou sincero.

-Volta logo. Eu vou estar esperando.

Por que parecera que ele estivera esperando por essas palavras a noite inteira? Talvez a vida inteira?


	6. Capitulo 6

**Ola! Esse capítulo infelizmente não conta com nenhuma cena Hinata/Sasuke. Foi mal... hahaha Mas prometemos hentai para o próximo! Hahaha**

**Aliás MUITO OBRIGADA por todos os reviews maravilhosos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

OK... Sasuke não estava mais ali... E já fazia... Dois dias.

Hinata estava meio entediada. Ela estivera passando tanto tempo com ele que ela não sabia exatamente o que fazer agora. Bom, ela tinha que tomar cuidado. Porque isso estava começando a ficar muito parecido com o namoro dela com Naruto onde ela dependia tanto dele que ela passava dias sem falar com os amigos.

Por isso mesmo ela resolveu marcar um almoço com Ino. E no dia seguinte ela ia passar um tempo com Tenten. Fazer coisas normais. E rezar para que Sasuke não estivesse tentando matar Neji. Ou vice-versa... Quanto a Naruto. Ela não queria nem saber. Se Neji e Sasuke quisessem se juntar e matar o loiro ela não ligava.

-Hinata-Chan!

Hinata sorriu e acenou para Ino. A amiga tinha chegado mais cedo no restaurante e ja estava sentada. Hinata fez seu caminho até a loira e se sentou.

-E ai? Como vai a vida sem o Uchiha? –Ino perguntou divertida.

-Do mesmo jeito que sempre foi. –Hinata respondeu.

-Só que com menos orgasmos. –Ino falou rindo.

Hinata corou. Engraçado, apenas com Sasuke ela conseguia ser menos tímida. Com os outros sexo ainda era um assunto estranho.

-Pelo menos eu consigo ir pra cama e realmente dormir. –ela respondeu corada, sem olhar para a amiga.

Ino riu alto.

-Bem vinda ao lado bom da vida, querida. Mas você tem sorte que Sasuke sai as vezes. É sufocante quando você tem que passar tempo demais juntos. –a loira falou tranquila –Se eu passo tempo demais com Chouji eu corro pra Tsunade implorar por uma missão.

Hinata revirou os olhos. Ela nunca ia entender os estranhos relacionamentos de Ino.

-Você não tem nenhuma missão para agora, Ino? –Hinata perguntou a amiga. Só faltava Ino também estar saindo pra algum lugar.

-Não. –a loira falou tranquila –Eu estou com outra missão agora. Na verdade foi por isso que eu chamei você pra almoçar.

Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que foi?

-Bom... –Ino abaixou o tom de voz levemente –Você sabe que eu sou do ANBU, certo?

Hinata se perguntava se alguém naquela vila ainda lembrava que o ANBU era para ser secreto...

-Eu sei.

-Você sabe a divisão?

-Não. –Hinata respondeu.

-Eu sou da Divisão de Sedução. –Ino falou.

Hinata apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela devia imaginar, combinava com Ino.

-A questão é que no momento nós temos poucas meninas na divisão. Nós estamos procurando por novas kunoichis. Mas elas têm que ser nível ANBU, por isso é difícil achar.

Hinata fez que sim mais uma vez. Ela imaginava que belas garotas, nível ANBU, e que estivessem dispostas a se jogar no colo de criminosos não deviam estar brotando do chão.

-Então nós fomos instruídas a manter os olhos abertos. –Ino continuou –Sabe como é, informar sobre meninas que pudessem estar interessadas.

-Faz sentido. –Hinata concordou –Ninguém melhor do que uma de vocês pra saber quem seria ideal. Mas... O que isso tem a ver comigo?

-Bom, eu andei pensando... Você não teria interesse em entrar para a Divisão de Sedução do ANBU? –Ino perguntou.

Hinata olhou para Ino como se estivesse esperando ela começar a rir e dizer que aquilo era uma piada. Um minuto se passou. E então mais um. E nada.

-Você ta falando sério? –Hinata falou em choque.

-Claro que sim. Eu sei que você estava planejando entrar pro ANBU até que todo aquele negócio com o Naruto veio e você adiou. Agora ta na hora!-Ino falou animada –Eu sei que muitas pessoas falam coisas horríveis sobre a Divisão de Sedução, mas não é verdade. Nós não somos prostitutas, Hinata. Nosso trabalho é tão importante quanto o das outras divisões.

Hinata se sentiu embaraçada. Ela tinha que admitir que uma ou duas vezes ela tinha pensado menos das kunoichis da divisão.

-Olha, você não precisa me dar uma resposta agora. –Ino falou –Você pode pensar. Eu só acho que você poderia ser muito útil, Hinata.

-Ino, você está louca? Eu sou desajeitada, timída. Desde quando eu sei seduzir um homem?

Ino olhou incrédula para ela.

-Se eu bem me lembro você pegou o Uchiha e tá segurando até agora. –ela lembrou –E sabe qual a melhor parte da Divisão? É tudo encenação. Você pode ser quem você quiser. Inclusive uma sedutora.

Hinata ficou em siléncio por alguns segundos. Kami, ela estava seriamente considerando aquilo? O pai dela ia surtar! Mas...

-Eu não sei, Ino. –ela falou sinceramente –Eu não estou dizendo não...

-Ei, ta tudo bem. –a amiga sorriu –Eu sei que é uma grande decisão. Você não tem que me responder agora. Pensa e se você tiver qualquer dúvida a gente conversa.

-Ok, eu vou pensar nisso. –Hinata prometeu.

-É tudo o que eu peço.

* * *

Sasuke olhou em volta de si. Seis dias em missão e todos ainda estavam vivos. Milagre. E ele não estava falando de ataques inimigos. Esses nunca tinham sido a preocupação dele...

Neji estava sentado a alguns metros dele, meditando. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e a expressão vazia. Naruto estava sentado um pouco mais a diante fazendo alguma coisa com seu equipamento.

Depois de três dias na missão ele e Naruto tinham se acertado. Ele nunca quisera brigar com o loiro extravagante. Naruto era sim o melhor amigo dele, praticamente um irmão. Ele não queria ficar brigado com ele por causa de uma garota. Sakura já era outra coisa. Ele ainda não queria falar com ela. Ele não saberia o que dizer ou fazer. Ela também era uma amiga importante, mas a história toda era meio estranha.

Com Naruto estava tudo certo, agora o Hyuuga... Neji não falava com ele a menos que fosse extramemente necessário. Ele tinha certeza de que se o Hyuuga tivesse a oportunidade ele iria morrer.

Se bem que ele podia matar Neji primeiro... Não, deixa pra la. Hinata não ia ficar nada feliz se ele matasse o primo preferido dela.

Ele tinha pensado bastante nela nesses dias. Principalmente quando ele tinha que dormir no chão frio e duro da floresta. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar que se ele estivesse na vila ele estaria dormindo ao lado dela, macia e quente.

Ele devia parar de pensar nela. E ele iria. Eventualmente. Ele ia cansar dela como ele cansara das outras. Ele não queria ser frio, mas era o jeito dele. E Hinata sabia. Ele gostava do jeito que ela parecia não ter ilusões sobre ele.

Hinata era aquele tipo de garota que merecia o cara certo, pra ter a família certa, no lugar certo. E ele não era certo. Pra nada, pra ninguém. Muito menos para ela. Era bom que ele soubesse disso. Ele só tinha que se lembrar com mais frequência.

* * *

-Você acha que o Neji vai matar o Sasuke?

Hinata revirou os olhos, diante da pergunta descabida da irmã.

-Eu acho improvável, Hanabi-Chan.

-Eu não acho. –a caçula respondeu tranquila –Ele é super protetor. E imagina você ter que ficar encarando por dias a fio o cara que está traçando a sua praticamente irmã? –ela deu um sorriso maldoso.

-Hanabi, não fale desse jeito. –Hinata pediu –É vulgar demais. E Neji é uma pessoa equilibrada. Ele não vai fazer nada no calor do momento. E... –ela continuou, cortando a irmã que estava prestes a falar alguma coisa –Mesmo que ele e o Sasuke decidam brigar por alguma razão, eu espero que o Naruto não seja um completo inútil e pare eles.

-Quem diria, hein irmãzinha... Finalmente chamando o inútil de inútil. –Hanabi falou com um sorriso satisfeito.

-Bom, as coisas mudam. –Hinata declarou simplesmente –Agora eu tenho que ir, ou eu vou chegar atrasada.

-Onde você está indo? –Hanabi quis saber.

-Eu vou indo me encontrar com a Ino. –Hinata falou sem encarar a irmã.

-Alguma missão? –Hanabi perguntou, curiosa.

-Na verdade não... Eu te conto depois. –ela falou, deixando a casa, antes que a irmã a fizesse falar mais. Antes que ela desistisse do plano dela.

* * *

Sasuke tirou a camisa e jogou água em seu pescoço. Kami, se ele tivesse que passar mais um dia nessa missão ele ia ficar louco. Ja faziam 12 dias agora. E o pior era que eles não tinham tido um lugar decente sequer para dormir. Todas as noites eles tinham dormido no chão da floresta. Isso era muito mais do que a boa vontade e o bom humor dele podiam aguentar.

Claro que como membro do ANBU ele nunca reclamaria em voz alta. O que não o impedia de reclamar a vontade para si mesmo.

Ele sentiu um movimento a sua esquerda e levantou a cabeça, dando de cara com a face impassível de Hyuuga Neji.

Tava demorando...

-Eu acabei de receber uma mensagem da Hokage. –o Hyuuga falou –Nós devemos voltar para Konoha. A missão foi finalmente concluída.

Sasuke queria respirar em alívio, mas ele não ia demonstrar emoção nenhuma diante do outro.

-Certo. –ele falou simplesmente –Eu estarei pronto para partir em 10 minutos.

Sasuke se levantou e colocou a camisa, e ja ia passar por Neji quando o Hyuuga segurou o braço dele.

-Uchiha.

Agora sim. Onde estava Naruto quando as pessoas precisavam dele? Se o outro imbedcil não estivesse ali havia grande chances daquela conversa terninar em briga. Ou pior. Em morte.

Sasuke tinha se convencido que ele não ia atacar Neji se Neji não o atacasse primeiro. Mas se o Hyuuga engomadinho falasse pra ele ficar longe de Hinata... Daí sim, Sasuke ia arrebentar a cara dele.

-O que você quer, Hyuuga? –ele falou, dando um passo para o lado de forma que Neji não o tocasse mais.

-Eu quero que você reconsidere seu relacionamento com a Hinata. –ele falou sério.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

-De novo essa conversa, Hyuuga? –ele perguntou impaciente –Eu ja te falei...

-Eu sei que a Hinata está com você porque ela quer. –Neji cortou –Mas pense como ela vai ficar quando você cansar dela e não esperar nem um dia pra arrumar outra. Você acha que ela merece passar por isso, _de novo_?

Sasuke travou a mandíbula. Ele normalmente não ligava para os sentimentos das garotas que ele ficava. E ele realmente trocava de uma para outra num dia se ele tivesse a chance. Mas de alguma forma ele não gostava da idéia de fazer isso com Hinata.

E se ela resolvesse se vingar dele como ela se vingara de Naruto? Se outro homem tocasse ela do jeito que ele...

Sasuke cortou seus pensamentos ali mesmo. Aquilo não estava soando certo.

-Olha, Uchiha, você sabe que eu não vou com a sua cara. –Neji falou –E você também não gosta de mim. Eu não ligo. –ele declarou –Mas eu quero que você pense, não no que eu quero. Mas no que a _Hinata_ quer. Ela merece mais e você sabe disso. Você não é bom o bastante para ela.

O pensamento já tinha cruzado a mente de Sasuke. Mas ouvi-lo de novo, alto e claro, vindo de outra pessoa, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Neji... Não era fácil, e fazia parecer ainda mais verdadeiro.

Neji, que estava observando o outro atentamente, viu que seu objetivo tinha sido alcançado. Sasuke estava pensando, ele estava hesitando.

-Era só o que eu queria dizer. –Neji falou se afastando –Nós partimos em 5 minutos.

Com isso ele saiu dali, deixando Sasuke sozinho. Como sempre.

* * *

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Ola a todos. Mil perdões a todos pela demora! Mas esse capítulo foi um pouco mais díficil de escrever do que eu esperava... Espero que todos gostem!  
Muito obrigada por todos os reviews, amei demais! Obrigada por todo o apoio. Aliás Amor Fugaz está chegando na sua reta final, então não percam!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

-Bom, Hinata, parece que tudo está certo. –Tsunade falou com um sorriso satisfeito, analisando o relatório diante de si –-De acordo com a líder do Esquadrão você realizou com sucesso as duas missões de teste. Com isso eu só vou perguntar para fazer oficial... Hyuuga Hinata.

-Hai. –a morena falou, sua postura ereta, eficiente e sem medo.

-Você aceita entrar para o Esquadrão de Sedução do ANBU?

-Será uma grande honra, Hokage-Sama.

Tsunade sorriu mais que animada.

-É ótimo ter você time, Hinata. Aqui. –Tsunade estendeu uma máscara na direção de Hinata.

Hinata tocou a máscara quase que com revirência.

-Bem vinda ao ANBU, Lírio.

Ao contrário dos outros esquadrões do ANBU, as meninas do time de sedução tinham flores por codinomes, não animais. A máscara por si só era bela. Ela tinha desenhos tribais em vermelho e a forma de um lírio.

Hinata se curvou em respeito.

-Obrigada, Hokage-Sama.

-Você é esperada amanhã na sala de reuniões. –Tsunade lembrou.

Hinata fez mais uma rápida cortesia antes de sair.

Assim que a porta fechou atrás de si, Hinata se encostou contra a madeira e suspirou. Kami, ela estava no Esquadrão de Sedução! Tinha sido uma batalha convencer o conselho Hyuuga a aceitar, mas tinha valido a pena!

As duas primeiras missões tinham sido muito fáceis, mas de qualquer jeito elas eram apenas nível C. As mais sérias viriam com o tempo. Mas ela estava tão animada.

Ela guardou a máscara dentro da bolsa que ela trazia e se preparou para sair.

-Hinata.

Hinata virou-se imediatamente ao som do seu nome. Três soldados do ANBU vinham na direção dela. E ela reconheceu-os imediatamente.

Sasuke avançou um pouco mais rapidamente e tirou a máscara. Quando ele estava perto o suficiente Hinata se jogou nos braços dele e o beijou. E ela não ligava nada se Naruto e Neji estavam ali, olhando para eles.

A língua de Sasuke contra a dela era paraíso.

Os dois se separaram levemente.

-Meu apartamento, em meia hora? –ele falou, contra os lábios dela.

-Se você demorar tudo isso eu vou ser obrigada a começar sem você. –ela falou, com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Sasuke amaliçoou baixinho.

-Eu vou me apressar. –ele prometeu.

-Acho bom. –ela falou, e então se afastou e começou a sair –Naruto, Neji. –ela cumprimentou ao passar por eles.

Sasuke podia sentir os olhos do Hyuuga tentando assassina-lo, mas ele resolveu ignora-lo. O humor dele estava nas nuvens.

-O que vocês estão esperando? –ele falou com calma –Eu tenho um compromisso inadiável, então é melhor vocês se mexerem.

* * *

Sasuke entrou em seu apartamento e encontrou tudo no mais perfeito silêncio, a não ser pelo som do chuveiro que vinha do quarto dele.

Ele só pensara em Hinata nesses dias que ele estivera fora. Ele sabia que ela era alguém com quem ele podia contar. Que ela estaria esperando por ele e não vadiando por ai. Que ela daria apoio se ele precisasse. Que ela se entregaria se ele pedisse.

Ele ainda estava confuso com todas as coisas acontecendo. Como as coisas com Hinata estavam parecendo fora de controle tão rapidamente. Nem mesmo Karin, que ele confiara de certa forma, fizera tanta diferença na vida dele como Hinata estava fazendo nesse momento.

Mas ele não queria pensar nisso. Ainda não. Porque se ele fosse pensar ele teria que ver possiblidades, futuros, o que ela merecia e o que ele podia dar.

Ele tirou as próprias roupas conforme ele ia avançando pela casa e quando ele chegou na porta do banheiro ele ja estava completamente nu.

Sasuke abriu a porta do banheiro, mas travou totalmente diante da cena que o aguardava ali.

Hinata estava sob o jato de água quente, tão quente que vapor subia e ja cobria o espelho. O cabelo molhado dela estava colado a pele dela. Mas não era isso que fazia a cena enlouquecedora.

Era o fato de que ela tinha feito exatamente o que ela tinha prometido que faria: ela tinha começado sem ele. No momento ela tinha a mão direita entre as pernas levemente abertas, não o bastante para ser vulgar, mas o suficiente para ele ver que ela tinha um dedo dentro de si, e que o polegar dela provocava o clitóris. A mão esquerda dela massageava um dos seios, enquanto os olhos estavam fechados e a expressão dela era de prazer.

Sasuke parou e apreciou o show por mais um tempo. Kami, ela ia mata-lo. Era uma visão e tanto ve-la trabalhar no próprio corpo.

Hinata soltou um gemido um pouco mais alto e Sasuke não pôde mais se conter. Ele tinha uma dama com problemas ali e nada mais certo do que ele ajuda-la.

Quando ele fechou a porta Hinata abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso maldoso para ele e aumentou o ritmo das carícias.

Sasuke venceu a distância que os separava em passos rápidos, e entrou no box com ela.

-Eu disse para você não demorar. –ela falou.

-Eu peço seu perdão, agora deixe eu me redimir. –ele falou afastando a mão dela, apesar do protesto da morena –Eu preciso te sentir.

E assim ele mergulhou a mão entre as pernas dela. Primeiro apenas contornado a entrada dela com o dedo, até afunda-lo nela de forma lenta e torturante.

-Sasuke... –ela gemeu baixinho.

-Você já está molhada e não é por causa da água, Hinata. –ele falou, mordiscando o pescoço dela –Sobre o que você estaria fantasiando.

-Me beija. –ela falou em vez de responder.

E Sasuke não podia negar a ela um beijo mais do que ele podia cortar o próprio braço fora.

Ele a beijou de forma faminta, porque ele sentira falta da boca e da língua dela. E Hinata retribuiu, puxando-o mais para perto, mordiscando o lábio dele.

Sasuke continuou a estimular Hinata com a sua mão, até ela começar a gemer com vontade contra os lábios dele. Então foi a vez da mão dela escorregar por entre eles e envolver o membro rigído dele. Mas ele tirou a mão dela de si imediatamente.

-Não, eu quero estar dentro de você. Agora. –ele praticamente rosnou.

Hinata não reclamou, apenas puxou-o para mais um beijo longo e lânguido. As mãos dele desceram pelas costas dela, até a bunda, que ele usou de suporte para puxa-la para cima. E Hinata veio sem resistência, envolvendo a cintura dele com as pernas e gritando quando ele a penetrou sem um pingo de finesse. Não que com ele Hinata precisasse disso.

Ela gostava do jeito que ele a tratava, como mulher, não como uma criança. Ela gostava de quando ele falava indescencias na orelha dela, quando ele mordia a pele dela e quando ele entrava nela.

Ela afundou as mãos nos cabelos molhados dele e gemeu alto. Sasuke deslizou os lábios pelo queixo e maxilar dela, então o pescoço e o ombro. E finalmente ele chegou ao mamilo dela e mordeu, então sugou e envolveu com a língua.

A água estava quente, mas não tinha comparação para como Hinata estava se sentindo. Ela afundou as unhas nos ombros de Sasuke quando ela gozou, gemendo alto e gritando o nome dele. Sasuke seguiu logo em seguida, derramando sua semente dentro dela.

Os dois ficaram ali, ainda unidos, respirando com dificuldade.

-Bem vindo de volta. –ela falou com um sorriso, depois de um longo silêncio.

-É bom estar de volta. –ele admitiu, colocando-a relutantemente no chão.

-Pelo jeito vocês conseguiram não se matar. –ela comentou.

-Por pouco. –mas ele não queria falar disso agora –Vamos que nós estamos atrasados.

Hinata olhou para ele confusa.

-Atrasados para que?

Ele pegou-a no colo, como uma noiva.

-Para a minha cama. Eu passei dias sem você. Nós precisamos compensar.

Hinata riu enquanto ele a carregava. Era bom ter Sasuke de volta.

* * *

-Aqui. –Hinata falou dando mais uma colherada de sorvete para Sasuke.

O moreno nunca tinha sido fã de coisas doces, mas com Hinata ele aprendera a apreciar sorvete de creme, mas ele não conseguia suportar aquela coisa rosa e açucarada de sorvete de morango que ela tanto gostava.

No momento eles estavam jogados na cama dele, no meio da madrugada, nus. Hinata tinha um lençol cobrindo o corpo, mas Sasuke não se preocupava com essas coisas e estava descoberto. Ela estava comendo sorvete e volta e meia oferecia uma colherada para ele, ou deixava a calda escorrer nele e dai era obrigada a limpa-lo. Com a língua. Era uma forma prazerosa de terminar a noite, depois de horas de... Atividade incessante.

-Como foi a missão? –ela perguntou.

Exatamente o que ele não queria falar sobre...

-Tranquila. Apesar dos imprevistos que fizeram a gente ficar mais tempo. –ele jogou um olhar a ela, antes de falar com cuidado –Eu e Naruto estamos de boa de novo.

-Eu fico feliz em saber. –ela falou tranquila, como se ela não ligasse de verdade –Vocês sempre foram grandes e amigos e nunca houve razão para vocês estarem brigados em primeiro lugar.

-Ele achava que eu estava bricando com você. –ele falou, mais para ver a reação dela do que porque ele ligava.

Hinata revirou os olhos.

-Isso não é problema dele. –foi a única resposta que ela deu.

Por algum motivo a indiferença dela quanto o assunto estava incomodando Sasuke.

-E seu adorado primo vei falar comigo. –ele falou, carregando a frase de ironia.

Isso atraiu a atenção de Hinata.

-O que ele disse? –ela quis saber.

-Ele quer que eu fique longe de você.

-Vocês não lutaram né? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Ele bem que queria.

Hinata lançou a ele um olhar que provava que ela não acreditava. Como se ela achasse que se eles brigassem a culpa seria de Sasuke e não do perfeito Neji. Isso deixou Sasuke ainda mais irritado.

-Você sabe que ele está tão apaixonado por você que chega a ser ridículo. –ele falou sem pensar.

Hinata congelou na hora. Ela lançou um olhar de incredulidade a Sasuke e colocou o sorvete no criado mudo.

-Neji é meu primo, Sasuke. Nós somos muito próximos, mas ele não está apaixonado por mim.

Sasuke nem tentou esconder a sua descrença nas palavras dela.

-Por favor. –ele falou irônico, veneno pingando de suas palavras –Ele é tão fixado em você, que até um cego perceberia. O que não deixa de ser ridículo. E como você pode perdoa-lo? Ele tentou te matar na frente de uma platéia até onde eu sei.

Hinata não disse nada. Ela apenas se levantou da cama e começou a se vestir.

-O que você estã fazendo? –Sasuke perguntou se levantando também.

-Indo embora. –ela falou simplesmente –Você está sendo ridiculo e eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo esse tipo de besteira. –com isso ela enfiou a camiseta e foi para a porta –E para sua informação Neji está apaixonado por Hanabi, eles estão juntos há seis meses.

E com isso ela fechou a porta do quarto. Mas Sasuke ouviu a porta da frente bater com força. Ele a tinha irritado. Parabéns para ele, Sasuke pensou irônico.

Como ele tinha conseguido estragar tudo com tanta facilidade? Isso era provavelmente mais um sinal de que ele não era bom para ela. Mas talvez, apenas talvez ele pudesse... Ele não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

**Não me matem ainda! hahaha Reviews, por favor!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Olá a todos! Mil perdões pela longa espera por esse capítulo. Mas aqui está! Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Meu ego também agradece! hahahah Espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo porque... Bom, é o penúltimo. NÃO ME MATEM! Hhahaha Espero que vocês curtam, próximo capítulo será final!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

Sasuke estava de mau humor. Aliás mau humor era pouco para o estado dele. Se algum idiota cruzasse o caminho dele nessa manhã ele seria obrigado a matar o idiota.

-Ei Sasuke! –a voz de Naruto chamou.

Falando em idiota, ele acabara de achar um para matar.

Sasuke se aproximou e viu o loiro se aproximando, um sorriso meio forçado no rosto.

-Você está bem? –o loiro perguntou com cuidado.

Sasuke lançou um olhar desconfiado a Naruto.

-O que aconteceu, Naruto? –Sasuke quis saber.

-Nada. –Naruto falou rápido. Rápido demais. –Você ainda não sabe?

-Sabe o que? –Sasuke exigiu, dessa vez mais ameaçador.

-Ei, baka!

Naruto virou e viu Kiba, com sua máscara, correndo na direção deles.

-Naruto, você não pode sair por ai contando... –ele parou na hora quando finalmente viu Sasuke ali. -Oh, ei Falcão.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –Sasuke exigiu.

-Ele ainda não sabe. –Naruto falou no que Sasuke supôs era para ser um cochicho, mas como sempre, saiu alto demais.

-O que eu não sei? –o moreno exigiu.

-Isso não é problema meu. –Kiba declarou.

-Me digam agora. –Sasuke exigiu, tirando a máscara e deixando os dois verem que ele tinha o Sharingan ativado.

Naruto engoliu em seco.

-A Hinata entrou pro Esquadrão de Sedução! –o loiro falou de uma vez.

-Idiota! –Kiba deu um soco no loiro, mas já era tarde demais.

-Ela o que? –Sasuke perguntou, uma fúria cega começando a correr por ele.

-Calma la, Sasuke. –Kiba pediu, tirando sua máscara também –É uma decisão profissional dela!

-Virar uma vagabunda? –Sasuke falou enfurecido.

O olhar de Kiba endureceu, ficando ameaçador.

-Você veja la como você fala dela! –o outro defendeu.

-Sasuke, pega leve. –Naruto pediu –Não vá fazer nada estúpido.

Sasuke ignorou o loiro totalmente. Ele se virou e começou a sair dali.

-Onde você pensa que vai, Uchiha? –Kiba chamou.

-Não é da sua conta. –o moreno respondeu com uma ira fria.

Ele ia tomar satisfações com Hinata. Ah ele ia...

* * *

-Bem vinda ao nosso humilde lar! –Ino falou animada.

Hinata riu, porque era óbvio que a amiga estava feliz com a idéia de ela estar ali. Kami, Hinata estava feliz! Ela nunca imaginara entrar para o Esquadrão de Sedução, mas agora ela sentia que tinha tomado a decisão certa. As outras mulheres eram divertidas e relaxadas e não havia nenhum homem ao redor.

Ótimo, porque ela estava de saco cheio de homens.

O ataque de ciúme de Sasuke havia sido ridículo. Como ele podia falar uma besteira como aquela sobre Neji? Claro que ela ficara irritada. Neji era primo dela e estava com Hanabi. Se Sasuke queria dar uma de idiota ciumento ele que achasse outro alvo.

Ela acabara não contando para ele que tinha entrado no ANBU. Se bem que agora se ele quisesse falar com ela Sasuke teria que vir implorando. Ela não ia perdoar ele tão facilmente pela idiotice da noite passada.

-Nós vamos dar uma revisada nas missões que serão passadas. –Ino falou –Pronta para entrar no mundo das depravadas? –a loira perguntou, levando as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

Hinata revirou os olhos.

-É, eu estou pronta.

As duas riram e estavam indo para a mesa quando a porta da sala se abriu com fúria e por ela entrou um Sasuke ainda mais enfurecido.

-Eu preciso falar com você. –ele falou, ondas de ira gelada vindo da direção dele.

Sasuke ignorou todos os gritos surpresos e olhares incrédulos atirados na direção dele e caminhou até Hinata.

-Saskue, você está louco? –ela falou –O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu e você vamos conversar. –ele falou, segurando-a pelo braço –Agora mesmo.

-Ei, calma la Uchiha! –Ino falou, empurrando Sasuke –Se você acha que vai entrar aqui e tratar a Hinata desse jeito você está muito enganado.

-Ino, se eu fosse não me metia. –ele falou ameaçador.

-Pode parar ai mesmo, Sasuke. –Hinata falou, puxando o braço, fazendo-o solta-la –Não se atreva a tratar a Ino assim. Eu não sei qual o seu problema, mas pode baixar a bola.

-Eu e você vamos falar agora. –ele avisou.

-Se você parar de rosnar para mim nós podemos conversar como dois adultos. –ela falou –Do contrário você pode ir embora agora mesmo.

Sasuke pressionou os lábios, furioso, mas ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

Os dois foram em silêncio até um vestiário, mas assim que a porta se fechou Sasuke estava furioso de novo.

-Se você está pensando em vir pra cima de mim eu só vou avisando que dessa vez eu não vou pegar leve com você. –ela falou, tranquila.

-Eu só quero saber o que raios você pensa que está fazendo aqui. –ele falou, ameaçador.

-Eu não estou te entendendo. –ela falou frustrada.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo nesse esqudrão? –ele exigiu furioso.

Hinata olhou pata ele em choque.

-Então esse é o seu problema? –ela falou, inconformada –Que eu entrei para o ANBU?

-Não que você esteja no ANBU, mas que você esteja no esquadrão cheio de...

-Não se atreva a completar essa frase! –ela falou, agora também irritada.

-Isso quer dizer que agora eu vou ter que pagar para transar com você? –ele falou em deboche.

O soco veio tão rápido e tão de repente que Sasuke mal teve tempo de bloquea-lo, mas mesmo assim o impacto do golpe o mandou voando contra os ármarios.

-Quem disse que você vai continuar transando comigo? –Hinata exigiu furiosa –Você acabou de agir como o babaca que todos sempre te acusaram de ser. Quem disse que depois disso eu ainda quero estar com você?

Dessa vez foi Sasuke quem se moveu rápido demais para Hinata. Em poucos segundos ele cruzou a distância que os separava e prendeu Hinata contra a parede.

-Quem disse que você escolhe quando acabar isso? –ele falou, a boca próxima ao rosto dela –Você não vai pular fora fácil assim.

-E você acha que eu vou ficar aqui deixando você me tratar assim? –ela falou tentando empurra-lo.

-Tratar como? –ele perguntou, pressionando o corpo contra o dela –Como você quer ser tratada?

Dessa vez Hinata conseguiu acertar um murro nele, mas antes que ela realmente tivesse tempo de se afastar Sasuke a beijou.

Nunca tinha sido assim, com tanta fúria, tanta raiva, quase agressiva. Mas Hinata não recedeu. Ela foi tão agressiva quanto ele. Quando Sasuke colocou a lingua na boca dela ela mordeu, mas isso não o parou.

E na verdade, não a parou também.

Foi extremamente fácil empurrar a camisa de Hinata para cima, para que ele pudesse tocar os seios dela. Também foi extremamente fácil abixar a calça dela para que ele pudesse toca-la onde ele realmente queria.

E ela abaixou as calças dele e passou as unhas pelo quadril dele, não numa carícia, mas realmente arranhando. Mas ele não ligou, ele simplesmente puxou-a para cima, fazendoa envovler a cintura dele com as pernas. E ele penetrou-a, num único movimento.

Se o beijo deles tinha sido violento, o sexo estava sendo bárbaro. Sem restrições, sem piedade. Como se eles quisessem mais se matar do que se... Do que se amar.

A realização acertou-o de forma tão intensa que o corpo dele reagiu. Segurando-a mais próxima a si, dando mais de si. Ele estava perdido.

Quando ela gozou foi com um gemido rouco e ela enfiou as unhas nos ombros dele com tanta força que ele tinha certeza que ela tinha quebrado a pele.

Ele não demorou muito a segui-la, afundando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela e mordendo, para marcar, porque ela era dele.

E quando tudo terminou ele se afastou de leve, mas ela pôs mais distância entre eles e começou a se vestir. Sasuke arrumou as próprias roupas.

-Vai embora. –ela falou, sem encara-lo, na verdade ela tinha dado as costas para ele –Eu não quero ver a sua cara. Vai embora.

Sasuke não disse nada. Ele sabia que ele tinha passado dos limites. Ele tinha sido idiota. Tarde demais.

Então ele saiu, sem dizer nada. Batendo a porta atrás de si, ignorando os olhares das outras mulheres que ainda estavam ali, ignorando os cochichos e olhares reprovadores.

Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

* * *

Tsunade olhou para Sasuke sem falar nada, mas o olhar reprovador e a sobrancelha arqueada ja dizia a opinião dela no assunto. Ele não ligava.

-Você tem idéia do que você está me pedindo? –ela falou por fim.

-Sim. –ele falou.

Tsunade suspirou.

-Eu não acho que haverá um problema com isso. Você tem certeza? –ela pediu uma última vez.

Se Tsunade achava que ele ia mudar de idéia ela estava muito enganada.

-É isso que eu quero. –ele falou por fim.

-Sabe, isso não vai resolver os problemas. –ela falou, com clara crítica –Assim como gritar e ameaçar.

Claro que ela ja devia saber o que tinha acontecido.

-Minha vida pessoal não está aberta a discussão. –ele falou por fim.

Tsunade jogou as mãos para cima, claramente desistindo.

-Faça o que você quiser. –ela falou por fim –Eu vou fazer minha parte.

-É só o que eu peço, Hokage-Sama.

Ele se curvou com respeito e saiu da sala. Ele tinha tomado uma decisão. Ele não ia voltar atrás.

* * *

**Ai está! Reviews são mais que bem vindos!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Ola a todos! Eh! Finalmente o ultimo capitulo! Muito obrigada a todos pelo apoio e pelos reviews maravilhosos! Não se esqueçam de ler as minhas notas finais no fim do capítulo, eu tenho algo a declarar la!**

**Aproveitem!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

Fazia anos que Hinata não treinava nos campos que ela costumava usar quando ela era criança. Para onde ela fugia quando se sentia fraca e esmurrava pilares de madeira até ter as mãos sangrando.

Hoje a história era outra. Ela destroçava a madeira cada vez que um dos seus golpes atingia o pilar. E ela estava tão furiosa. Tão irritada que ela se sentia capaz de matar alguém. Ela não se sentia tão furiosa desde que...

Desde a noite em que ela ficara com Sasuke pela primeira vez.

E karma já provara para Hinata que ela não era útil irritada. Ela fazia coisas idiotas como dormir com o melhor amigo do ex-namorado dela, que era um idiota e que a estava fazendo furiosa agora.

Ela devia saber desde o começo que Sasuke ia ser problema. Ela não devia ter deixado acontecer. Ela era culpada nessa história, tanto quanto ele.

Ela sinceramente não entendia qual era o problema dele. Primeiro ele tinha um ataque de ciúme. _Neji!_ Ela ficara com cíumes de Neji, pelo amor de Kami. Era tão ridículo que ela nem queria lembrar. Dai ele fica bravo porque ela entra pro ANBU. E ele praticamente a ataca... E o pior foi ela ter deixado.

Hinata chutou outro post e a madeira se despedaçou em milhares de pedaços.

-Eu acho que é um palpite seguro da minha parte dizer que você estava vendo a minha cara nesse post.

Hinata bufou.

-Não aumente sua importância na minha vida, Uchiha. –ela falou irritada sem se virar para encara-lo.

-Eu consegui te deixar irritada de novo. –ele falou casualmente –Deve ser um dom.

Hinata decidiu ignora-lo.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio ele suspirou.

-Venha pra minha casa hoje a noite.

Hinata finalmente virou-se para encara-lo, sua expressão incrédula.

-Você está me zoando. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

-Eu preciso falar com você. –ele falou calmamente –Depois disso você pode me bater, ir embora,fazer o que quiser, mas eu preciso que você venha. Tem algo que eu preciso te falar.

Hinata olhou para ele como se estivesse acessando uma ameaça.

-Eu não sei. –ela falou por fim.

-Pensa nisso. –ele pediu –E venha me ver se você puder.

Com isso ele deu as costas a ela e saiu dali.

* * *

Sasuke nunca iria admitir, mas ele se preocupara que Hinata não iria aparecer. Ele até merecia se ela não quisesse nunca mais ve-lo, mas havia algo que ele tinha que dizer a ela. Ela tinha que aparecer, porque se ele não dissesse hoje ele não iria dizer nunca mais.

Ele não entendia como as coisas tinham chegado a esse ponto. Ok, talvez ele soubesse. A culpa havia sido dele, de mais ninguém, e ele era homem o bastante para admitir isso.

Mas ele ia fazer tudo certo, da única forma que ele realmente podia.

Já eram mais de dez horas quando ele ouviu alguém batendo em sua porta. Ela tinha a chave, ela devia simplesmente entrar, mas mesmo assim ela esperou até que ele abrisse a porta para ela.

Hinata entrou em silêncio e sentou-se no sofá e encarou Sasuke. Kami, ela era linda.

-Eu estou aqui. –ela falou por fim –O que você quer?

-Eu sei que eu passei dos limites hoje. –ele falou simplesmente.

Hinata não disse que estava tudo bem, ou que ela entendia. Ela simplesmente continuou a olha-lo sem dizer nada.

-Eu nunca pensei em ficar com você, Hinata. –Sasuke falou por fim –Eu não imaginava que eu ia transar com você, ou que eu ia gostar tanto de transar com você. –ele falou com aquela honestidade brutal que ele tinha –Nunca esteve nos meus planos ter você na minha vida. Eu não sei como ter uma pessoa na minha vida. Mas você está aqui. E eu não acho que eu me lembre de algum outro momento na minha vida adulta em que as coisas estivessem melhor do que agora.

Sasuke podia ver que ela estava estudando ele, tentando imaginar onde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

-Você de certa forma se tornou alguém importante para mim e eu... Como sempre eu estraguei isso.

Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha, mas continuou em silêncio.

-Eu tomei uma decisão. –ele falou por fim –Mas antes de dizer que decisão foi essa, eu queria... Eu queria me desculpar por como eu agi hoje. –ele nunca se desculpara antes, ele nunca vira razão, mas ele achava que ela merecia –Eu não tinha o direito.

-Eu te perdôo. –ela falou por fim.

Sasuke olhou para ela, antes de dar um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Você é linda. –ele disse por fim –Eu nunca parou de me surpreender com isso. –ele suspirou.

-O que está acontecendo, Sasuke? –Hinata perguntou por fim, uma nota de preocupação na voz dela.

-Eu pedi transferência para Suna. –ele falou por fim –Eu estou partindo amanhã.

Hinata não disse nada. Ela apenas continuou olhando para ele como se ela o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

-Eu imagino que isso seja permanente. –ela falou por fim, se levantando.

Não era uma pergunta, mas ele sentiu que devia responder mesmo assim.

-É, é permanente.

Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, dizendo que ela entendia.

-Sabe Sasuke... –ela falou, a voz calma –Eu sempre soube que você tinha tendências covardes. Eu só não sabia que elas iam tão fundo em você. –ela olhou ele nos olhos –Eu creio que isso significa que não há mais nada entre nós, certo?

Antes que ele pudesse responder ela se encaminhou até a porta, mas ela parou com a mão na maçaneta.

-Obrigada por tudo. E por nada. –ela deu de ombros –Tenha uma boa vida.

Ela saiu e sem bater a porta. Sasuke teria preferido que ela tivesse batido a porta, se mostrado irritada. Não essa aceitação calma.

Mas ele estava fazendo aquilo por ela. Ele não era bom o bastante para ela. Ela merecia mais. Então ele ia embora.

* * *

Os olhos de Hinata ardiam com lágrimas reprimidas, mas ela não ia chorar. Não por ele. Ele não merecia.

Ela não devia estar surpresa, mas ela estava mesmo assim. Ela achara que seria diferente. Não com casamentos e felizes para sempre, apenas... Diferente. Ela nunca achara que ele ia anunciar que estava se mudando para se livrar dela. Ela não entendia porque ele estava fazendo aquilo.

Ela provavelmente nunca ia entender.

Ela entrou em silêncio no condominio dos Hyuuga. O lugar estava no mais completo silêncio, a maioria das luzes apagadas. Ela caminhou de cabeça baixa até ela chegar a sua casa.

Hiashi a estava esperando na porta.

Ela levantou a cabeça e viu o pai encarando-a sem dizer nada. Era impossível saber o que ele estava pensando.

-Eu soube que ele pediu transferência. –Hiashi falou de repente, calmo –Como você está?

Nesse momento Hinata soube porque Hiashi nunca mais pedira para ela largar Sasuke. Porque ele sabia que Sasuke ia largar dela primeiro. Ele sabia que o Uchiha não ficaria com ela. Mas... Por que ele estava ali, esperando por ela?

-Podia ser pior. –ela falou, a voz começando a tremer.

-Sim. –Hiashi concordou –Ele podia estar pretendendo te levar junto. –ele olhou para ela –E isso eu não ia deixar.

Pela primeira vez Hinata olhou para o pai dela como alguém diferente do líder do seu clã. Ela o olhou como pai. Ele estava ali por ela. Ele tinha ficado preocupado e mesmo que ele não fosse falar isso ela sabia que era verdade.

-Ah otosan... –ela o abraçou de repente e ai sim, as lágrimas começaram a correr o rosto dela.

Hiashi abraçou-a suavemente.

-Está tudo bem. –ele falou, como se ele estivesse falando do jantar –Distância e tempo curam tudo.

Ela esperava que sim, mas algo dizia que isso era diferente. Algo dizia que ela tinha sido marcada. Que Sasuke a tinha envenenado e que ela estava fadada a sempre se lembrar disso...

* * *

**NÃO ME MATEM! Por favor, não me matem, eu tenho outras fics para terminar... hehehe Eu sei, muitos de vocês queriam um final diferente, maaaaaaaas é assim que as coisas são. Mas a boa notícia é: vai ter uma continuação. Não vai ser imediatamente, porque eu tenho outros projetos, mas assim que uma das outras fics terminarem (provavelmente Suna Love será a primeira) eu vou começar a continuação. Ok?**

**Reviews são mais que bem vindos!**

**Beijos**


End file.
